Breathe
by AmberEmerald
Summary: A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's you, Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."
1. Chapter 1

_**Breathe**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic… but I do own the plot and the story.

**Summary:** A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's _you,_ Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

_**Chapter 1: **_First Impressions Last

"Sakura, honey, breakfast's ready!" Tomoyo called from the kitchen.

"Be right there! Five minutes!" Sakura's voice came from upstairs.

Tomoyo smiled. Today is the opening day for the Li Corporation, and Sakura so badly wanted to get in and work for the company, for a single reason: She needs to earn money to visit, help with the medical fees and stay with her sick father and brother, who were both at New York, and Li Corporation is the only capable company of giving her good pay.

Sakura had worked for a small company before, but it already closed down because the Li Corporation took it. Apparently, Li Corporation loaned that company some money and it couldn't pay the interest, so Li Corporation had it closed. Still, her savings weren't enough for the medication of her father.

Sakura came in seconds later, wearing a black skirt that reached below her knees and a sleeveless white top with ruffles in the middle. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail, and she wore no make-up.

"Sakura, you look… like a _plain _secretary." Tomoyo said, sitting across her.

Sakura nodded. "I know, but I think looking formal makes a good impression. Mmm, nice pancakes," she said.

Tomoyo giggled. "Whatever you say. Anyway, good luck with the interview today. I know you're gonna get it."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Tomoyo. I'm really not aiming for a high position—just the normal paying ones; Li Corporation's pay rates are higher than the rest anyway. I just really need this… job." She said, her voice quivering a little.

Tomoyo touched her best friend's hand. "Sakura, don't worry, okay? Oh, I got this for you as a good luck gift." She reached behind her and gave Sakura a cherry-pink lip gloss, which smells sweet like cherries.

"It's the one I've been wanting to buy! Thank you!" she shrieked, hugging her best friend. "You are the greatest!"

"You might want to head off now, since you'll be late if you don't."

"Okay, I'll be back later!" Sakura said, grabbing her files and bag.

.-.-.-.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE FILES I NEED?" A guy with chocolate brown hair and sharp amber eyes shouted.

Another girl, probably a secretary, cowered at the end of the table. "I-I'm just about to finish them—"

"You are just about to finish? I need those files tomorrow, so basically I have to review all of them today! YOU'RE FIRED!" The guy shouted.

"B-But Li-sama I—"

"Shut up. Better take your things right now or I'll call security and get you dragged out." He said, still not calming down. "I don't need someone incompetent in my company."

The girl sobbed a little and exited the room before she broke into hysterics.

"Maria," he called out into the intercom, "Are the applicants ready?"

"Yes, Li-sama. All are here, except for one."

"I don't care. Start the screening without her. Those who pass, let them inside Conference Room B."

"Yes, Li-sama."

He groaned in frustration; he had just lost another secretary. Massaging his temples, he leaned back on his chair. It takes a toll on him, on how he can never find anyone who met up to his expectations. Something's always missing.

Monique, the secretary he just fired, was really efficient and does great presentations and gives brilliant ideas—however, when given other tasks she lacks the competence and brains to do it.

.-.-.-.

Maria reached for the list of the applicants. "When I call out your name, please step forward."

Just then, the door opened and Sakura came in. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Kinomoto. I hope next time you arrive early."

Sakura checked her watch. "Miss Maria, I am ten minutes early. Your clock seems to be broken," she pointed to the wall clock.

Maria glanced at it and smiled. "Then, I am pleased to have you here. Please take your seat."

Sakura smiled. 'I hope I do pass,' she said to herself.

.-.-.-.

"Miss Kinomoto Sakura, please proceed to the Interviewing Room."

Sakura stood up and made her way into the room.

"Good morning, Miss Kinomoto." A guy with blue hair and glasses greeted her with a smile.

Sakura returned the gesture. "Good morning."

"Nervous?" he asked, opening her files and scanning it.

She nodded. "A bit, but it'll wear off."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said. "So you actually graduated from Tokyo University."

"Yes," She said. "I took Business Management and a Major in Advertising."

"All in four years?" he asked, surprised. Usually, business management takes four years and the major classes another two years.

"Yes. I took extra AP classes, so I was ahead of my classmates. I was granted permission to take my Major classes when I was in my third year, so I took it with my regular classes."

"How does that work?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "I took my regular classes in the morning and my major classes in the evening. My advanced classes I took whole day during weekends."

"You actually spent your whole four years in school?"

"Yes."

"And you are actually a straight-A student. Impressive." He said, looking up from his glasses.

She smiled. "When I passed the examinations, I applied for a scholarship. I need to keep my grades in check."

The guy smiled. "I'm impressed. Your qualifications are great," he said, lifting the page, "And your medical certificate says you're healthy as a vegetable. Okay, proceed to Conference Room B."

Sakura's eyes were wide. "Oh my—thank you!" she said, bowing. "Thank you so much!" and she left the room.

.-.-.-.

Li Syaoran sat on the far end of the table. "Let them in," he said through the intercom.

The door opened and girls of all sorts walked in, with Sakura at the end of the line. She looked at the girls she was with; they were all dressed in skimpy, revealing clothes and wearing heavy make-up. She looked at her clothes; it made her look like an old hag compared to these girls.

"Sit," Li Syaoran said, as they took their respective seats. "I don't have much time right now so I'll go direct to the point. Once I call your name, seat here—" he pointed to the seat beside him, "And I'll ask you some questions. Now let's start with… Kira Yamazaki."

A girl with long, curly hair wearing black, vertically-striped slacks and white tube dress, heavily accessorized and wearing too much make-up approached him.

Sakura waited patiently, wondering what her question will be. Will the questions be the same for all of them, or will it be different? They were sitting far from them so they couldn't really hear what they were talking about.

After minutes of waiting, she took out her small mint case and took two. She just placed them in her mouth when she heard her name.

She approached Li and sat on the chair opposite him. "Good morning, Li-sama." She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning," he said flatly, looking at her profile. "Tell me why I should hire you in my company." He said.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Li-sama, you _need_ me in your company for three major reasons: First, I am responsible. I finish all the works before the deadline and I never forget a single detail. Second, I am versatile. I can work and adjust wherever I am, which ever department I get assigned to. Third, I take my work seriously. When I work, I do not just give it my best; I give it 1000% of me. I don't settle for something that is 'okay,'. When I do my work, I want it perfect."

Li looked at her. She spoke with such emotions, and he could see the sincerity in her eyes. "If you were given a chance to choose, which department would you like to get assigned to?" he asked.

"Li-sama, as I have said, I am versatile and flexible. It doesn't matter to me where I get assigned; as long as I get a job done and become useful for the company I'm working for."

He looked at her and smirked. Most girls, when asked where they want to get assigned, would answer that they want to be his personal secretary. She was the only one who gave out a different answer. "Miss Kinomoto, would you like to give me a motto, or a phrase you always remember when working to help you be motivated?"

"Li-sama, I always remind myself that I work primarily for the company, and secondary for myself. The company is always my top priority when it comes to working."

Li smirked again. This girl really is different. She seems so vulnerable and fragile, yet when she speaks, she gets directly to the point and makes it clear. She has such a strong personality coming from her, and he might use someone like her in his company.

However…

This girl seems like she lived centuries ago. She looks so formal. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald, yet her sense of style makes her look so unattractive. She doesn't seem fazed by the fact that she was speaking to the most handsome man in all of China, Japan, and Asia; even in Europe and the States. She kept her eyes steady and her breathing even. This made him tick.

Although he must admit, her lips were kinda alluring and gently pulling him in. He shook his head to get rid of the thought, and focused more on her.

This girl would be one tough shell to crack.

"Alright. Thank you for your time." He said. "Please wait for my announcements at your seat."

Sakura bowed and returned to the far end of the room. Li disappeared through a back door.

"So, which of them?" the guy who previously interviewed Sakura adjusted his glasses. "I like the Kinomoto girl."

"What the fuck Eriol," Mei Lin said, slapping his back, "I thought you liked preppy chicks?"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Mei Lin goddammit. You hit like a guy. I like her as a person, not the romantic way bitch."

"You like her?" Syaoran asked, smirking. "She's too plain. She doesn't even have make-up on. She's too much of a… a secretary."

"Exactly what you need," Mei Lin said. "Based on what Eriol told me, she seems like the best pick among the whole bunch."

"Hey, how am I supposed to work, then? I want a secretary who's alluring, sexy and—"

"Someone who will serve as your new sex toy?" Mei Lin finished his sentence. "Dear Cousin, you know that Auntie Yelan has had enough of your games."

"Yes, and she might just find you a wife if you won't settle down yourself."

"For fuck's sake, Eriol! I'm only 23 years old. I don't want to get tied down with some girl who wants my money." Syaoran said, sitting on his lay-Z Boy.

"Not all women are like that you ass," Mei Lin said, sitting beside him. "If you look hard enough, you'll find what you're looking for."

"And that Kinomoto girl will be your new secretary."

They all looked at the door to see who spoke up.

Syaoran immediately stood and bowed politely. "Mother." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"How can the Chairman of the Li Corporation miss its opening for new applicants?" she said, raising a brow. "Oh, Mei Lin, I'm so glad you won this year's modeling in France, again." She said sweetly.

Mei Lin smiled. "Thank you, Auntie Yelan. I took after you, you know that." She winked.

Yelan laughed. "And I must say, Eriol, as vice-president you really are efficient. Maybe someday you could teach the _President_ how to work properly." She said, eyeing her own son.

"Mother, I am fine on my—"

"Fine, you say?" she said, cutting him. "For the past month, you lost 15 newly-appointed personal secretaries, just because you were doing _something else_ during work hours. And for the same month, you lost 6 secretaries just because you gave them too much work and they couldn't finish. You lost a total of 21 secretaries. Whose fault do you think that was?"

"I was just letting off some steam," he whispered.

"Are you saying something, Li Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked sharply.

Syaoran shook his head, making Eriol and Mei Lin share the humored look. "Nothing, Mother." He said before giving Eriol and Mei Lin the finger.

"Good, it's settled, then. That Kinomoto girl will be your newly appointed secretary. I must leave now for another lunch meeting with the Hong Kong branch."

"Take care, Auntie," Eriol and Mei Lin called out as she left the room.

Syaoran balled his fists. "Dammit." He said, sitting on the lay-Z boy again. "Mother always gets in the way."

"I told you Syaoran," Mei Lin sang, "Better not get Auntie pissed."

Eriol got off the table. "Anyway, we're heading to the new restaurant next block. Want something?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, see ya later, cousin," he said, leaving with Mei Lin.

.-.-.-.

Sakura entered the house, smelling Tomoyo's cooking. "I'm home," she shouted.

Tomoyo poked her head out of the kitchen. "Okay, dinner's almost ready," she said. "So, how was it?"

Sakura slumped back on the table and sat on one of the chairs. "Well, it's just…" she lowered her head.

Tomoyo gasped. "Oh no, Sakura," she whispered, engulfing her best friend in a bear hug, "Don't worry, there are still others out there who—"

"I got in," she whispered.

Tomoyo stopped rambling. "Wh-what?"

"I GOT IN!" Sakura shouted, looking up.

"Oh my—damn you bitch! You got me worried!" Tomoyo exclaimed, hitting her in the arm.

"Ow, easy, I just wanted to surprise you," she said, winking. "Your good luck gift really worked."

Tomoyo squealed again, and both girls chatted over dinner.

.-.-.-.

Sakura pulled the covers over her head to black the sunlight. "Morning…" she mumbled, wanting to sleep more.

'Wait… morning already?' her brain screamed, snapping her eyes open. "I'M GONNA BE LATE GODDAMMIT!" She shouted, throwing the covers aside. "TOMOYOOOOOO!" she screamed.

"Your things are ready, clothes inside the bath, warm water for bathing already running. Also, the cab will be here in fifteen minutes and I'm paying for it today since I'm also late for work!" she shouted from outside.

"Thank you!" Sakura shouted back, busy taking a shower.

.-.-.-.

Sakura got off the cab as Tomoyo waved. She was about to enter the Li Corporation Building, which was a tall building heavily tinted, overshadowing others.

The building sure exudes an authoritative aura among others.

"Excuse me, may I see your ID?" the guard said, stopping her.

"Oh, I-I'm—"

"She's newly-employed and her ID's with me."

Sakura turned around to find Eriol, holding her ID behind her. "Why do you have my ID?" she asked, surprised.

Eriol laughed. "You were in such a hurry to leave yesterday, you forgot to actually get it from me."

Sakura nearly smacked her forehead. "Damn," she whispered. "I'm so sorry about that."

Eriol grinned. "As a punishment for forgetting your ID yesterday…"

Sakura gasped. "W-what payment?"

Eriol only smiled at her as the elevator opened. Both stepped inside and Sakura was getting really nervous.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Eriol faced her. "Who was that girl inside the cab that dropped you off?" he asked.

Sakura blinked once. Twice. She exhaled, followed by a giggle. "Oh, that… that was Tomoyo, my best friend. We've known each other since we were kids and we grew up together."

"Where does she work?"

Sakura hummed. "Actually, she's an heiress who's got her own designer label and prefers to work and earn with her abilities. She wants to learn her own money and buy her own things with it. She's pretty independent and she handles her life well."

Eriol placed a hand under his chin. "A designer label? Is she Tomoyo Daidouji, owner of the D&D Label?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"I see." He said, smiling. "Introduce me to her."

"What? Why?" she said, feeling uneasy. "I won't use my best friend as a payment!"

Eriol let out a laugh. "Relax, Sakura. Just introduce me to her. I just wanted to get acquainted. Nothing bad on my mind. I'm far from the guy you actually think of me to be."

The elevator doors opened and both stepped out at the same time. "I'll think about it, Eriol. I'll see you around. Thank you for… earlier." She said.

Eriol nodded. "I'll see you around, Sakura."

Sakura hurried over to the huge oak doors and knocked three times. "Come in," came a woman's voice. She stepped in and bowed her head. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, pleased to meet you."

The woman giggled. "You're so formal. I'm Li Mei Lin," the girl with red-ruby eyes stretched out her hand.

Sakura shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Li-sama."

"Please, call mee Mei Lin." She chirped, smiling, making her smile in return.

"Mei Lin," Sakura repeated. "Then you are free to call me Sakura."

"So, Sakura, you're gonna be working as my cousin's personal secretary-slash-assistant, so please be prepared always. This," she moved aside, revealing a large spacious office, "Will be your office, and that door over there," she pointed to another oak door to her left, "Leads to Syaoran's office."

"I understand," she said. "Will I be the only one to occupy this office, aside from Li-sama?" she asked.

Mei Lin nodded. "Yup, right. I'll give you some pointers now, since this is the perfect time for me to do so. Syaoran won't be coming to work today so let's take things slow."

.-.-.-.

Sakura woke up the next day, the sun just rising. She glanced at the clock, it's only six in the morning.

After thirty minutes flat, she was dressed up in her black formal slacks, a simple fit white blouse tucked in, black Louboutins and her hair fixed up in a neat bun. She let a few strands of hair fall to the front since she can't tie them up.

She put on her lipgloss from Tomoyo and head out the house after grabbing a sandwich. She arrived at exactly 7am to work, and immediately entered her office.

She set her bag on her chair and did breathing exercises three times. She closed her eyes, remembering what Mei Lin said yesterday.

"First of all, Syaoran comes to work at exactly 8am. Not a minute early, not a minute late. Always on time. He enters the building's doors at exactly 7:57am and walks into this office at exactly 8am. So make sure you arrive earlier than him."

Sakura checked the time—7am. One hour to spare.

"Second, when he arrives, Syaoran would want to see today's newspaper on his desk. He reads the stock market everyday so make sure you get the newspaper. Be careful not to crease the pages."

She took out today's newspaper from her file folder carefully, not wanting to crease the pages. She placed it gently on his desk.

"Third, after placing the newspaper, arrange all the files in exactly this order from left to right: Stock reports, Inventory Reports, Department Manager's Reports and Financial Reports. Fourth, make sure to check his schedule for today in your log planner. You will remind him of each and every detail about his schedule so be precise."

She rushed to her desk and printed his schedule, checking their shared documents if he had finished all necessary data and presentations, and also if there's anything to be completed. She printed out his presentations and some other stuff before pulling out dozens of folders.

She immediately went into his office while the computer's still printing and sorted the huge pile of papers on his desk and on the floor, carefully arranging them. It took her forty minutes to actually arrange the files and the printed ones.

She checked the time. Seven minutes till he arrives.

"And lastly, brew his coffee for five minutes. Exactly five minutes. Make it black with one teaspoon sugar. Place it beside his newspaper and place a blueberry muffin on another saucer."

She prepared the coffee and muffin before she checked the time. Three minutes before he arrives, and two minutes until the coffee is finished.

When the alarm beeped, she immediately poured the coffee into his teacup and carried it, along with the muffin, in his office. She rushed out of his office and immediately and checked herself in her desk mirror.

As soon as her butt touched the chair, the doors opened. "Good morning, Li-sama."

He didn't look at her, but said, "Bring me my schedule." And disappeared behind his office doors.

.-.-.-.

Syaoran entered his office, surprised to see everything arranged neatly on his desk. The coffee was still letting out steam, a sign that it is newly brewed. His muffin was also warm, something that he likes. He doesn't like cold food, after all.

He tasted the muffin—it was soft and tender, unlike the other ones that his previous secretaries served him. The center was filled with blueberry, but not too much. He stared at it, wondering where she bought it. The previous muffins he had were too sweet or too filled with jam. This one's definitely different.

He sipped his coffee and tasted it—exactly how it should taste. How can she be so precise?

Of course he knew Mei Lin would be helping her out, because his mother wants to keep Sakura as his secretary, but it still surprised him that she managed to do everything in time and with such precision.

He heard a knock. "Come in." He said, checking the files on his desk.

"Li-sama," Sakura said, stopping in front of his desk, "You have a meeting with the Board of Directors at 9:30am, with the department's managers at 10am and another meeting with the financial and stocks managers at 10:30am."

"Good. Give me my files. Make sure my presentation's printed out and place them in different folders."

"I already have, Li-sama." She said, handing him three folders. "These are your copy."

He stared at her hand outstretched, and took the files from her. "Good. Make sure I don't get any calls today. Keep a log for me. I am not available for any personal appointments today so make sure no one disturbs me. You are the only one allowed to get files from me and no one else. At exactly 8:50am, remind me of the time and make sure the Conference Rooms are ready for each meeting."

"Yes, Li-sama. If there's anything else you need, just call me." She said and left the room.

.-.-.-.

Sakura sat on her chair, quite exhausted. "Whew! That was a lot of work." She whispered.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Mei Lin cheerfully greeted her as she entered the office. "How was it?"

Sakura beamed. "I followed your instructions and it went well." She said. "Do you need anything?"

Mei Lin nodded. "Yeah. I need you to give these stock reports to Syaoran, say it's from Eriol. He'll need it at the meeting. Make a copy for yourself, too."

Sakura got the files from her hands. "Okay, I'll do it. Wait here, I'll give you something." She rushed to the pantry and came out with two boxes of half-dozen muffins. "Do you want the strawberry or peach?"

"Strawberry, of course!" Mei Lin said with starry eyes. She handed her the box and she squealed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Sakura giggled. "It's a thank you gift for the pointers. Oh, if you don't mind, please give these to Eriol, too. I owe him one yesterday."

Mei Lin got the other box and an envelope from Sakura. Unintentionally, her eyes saw who the envelop was from.

"T-Tomoyo Daidouji?" Mei Lin whispered. "Is this Tomoyo Daidouji, D&D Label's owner and sole designer?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"You actually know her?" Mei Lin said, a little happier than she should have.

"Y-yes, she's my best friend and we grew up together. We also live together now. Why?"

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOSH! I LOVE HER DESIGNS!" Mei Lin exploded, beaming with happiness. "Can you please introduce me? Please? PLEASE?" she said, grabbing her hands.

"Okay, okay!" Sakura said, laughing. "I'll see when she can come."

Syaoran suddenly burst out of his office. "Mei Lin you fuckin' loud mouth!" he roared. "Keep it down, I'm trying to concentrate with the reports!"

Mei Lin stuck her tongue at him. "Whatever." She said. "I'm talking with Sakura here."

"Just keep it down!" He glared at his cousin. "And don't disturb my secretary while working." He said, slamming his door.

"Geez, so possessive," Mei Lin whined. She turned to Sakura. "Anyway, since his _majesty_ was disturbed, I'll be taking my leave. Thanks for these," she referred to the muffins.

Sakura nodded. "Anytime."

Mei Lin ran out of the room, excited to talk to Eriol about Tomoyo. Just as she closed the door, Sakura's intercom beeped. "Sakura, I need you in my office. NOW."

Sakura gulped. Maybe he'll scold her for earlier. She picked up the files from Mei Lin and went inside his office. "Yes, Li-sama?"

He looked at her from head to toe. Still not appealing. 'She dresses like an old-fashioned lady,' he thought. "Get me yesterday's files, they're supposed to be in there," he pointed to the drawers across his room on the left.

"Yes. Also, these came in from Eri—Hiiragizawa-sama," she said, using formality. Eriol told her to just call him Eriol, but she cannot do that in front of Syaoran.

"Good. Now get me the files."

She walked over to the drawer and read the labels. She scanned down and found the location on the last drawer. She bent down and tried to open it, but it won't budge.

Syaoran snuck a peek at Sakura while she bent down, trying to open the drawer. He saw her flawless legs and a bit of her cleavage.

With one forceful tug, she was still unsuccessful. "Why won't this drawer open?" she grunted.

"Is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned to him. "I'm afraid there is. The drawer won't open."

Syaoran looked up from the reports he's reading. "What?" he asked.

"The drawer won't—"

"I heard you," he said, standing. "Hold it from there, I'll pull from here, okay?" he said, bending down.

"Okay," she said, doing as she was told.

Still, it didn't budge.

"Here, pull it, then I'll help you," she suggested, going behind him.

She grabbed the handles, slightly pressing her body against his. She wasn't aware, but Syaoran felt it. "Okay, let's pull it on three."

Syaoran counted and pulled it, his back pressing against her chest. Finally, the drawer opened. It opened so suddenly that he knocked Sakura over and ended up crushing her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked, getting on top of her.

Her blouse's zipper slid down, giving him a little view of her breasts.

"Y-yes, I'm alright," she groaned, holding her forehead. "My head hurts a little, though," she said.

Syaoran was about to say something but the door flew open, revealing Eriol. "Syaoran, Auntie's here to—"

He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the scene before him.

Syaoran's mother appeared behind Eriol, looking directly in Sakura's eyes then at her son's.

"Holy. Shit." Syaoran whispered.

.-.-.-.

A/N: So, how was it? Review please! :) also, feel free to suggest ideas. :) All reviews are welcome!

Chapter 2 coming up soon! :


	2. Chapter 2

_**Breathe**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic… but I do own the plot and the story.

**Summary:** A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's _you,_ Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

_**Chapter 2**_**: **Cleaning Up the Mess

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Syaoran was about to say something but the door flew open, revealing Eriol. "Syaoran, Auntie's here to—"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the scene before him._

_Syaoran's mother appeared behind Eriol, looking directly in Sakura's eyes then at her son's._

"_Holy. Shit." Syaoran whispered_.

.-.-.-.

"What… is this?" Yelan asked, surprised.

Sakura pushed Syaoran off of her and quickly got to her feet. "Li-sama, sorry for the mess, I'll come back and clean it up later." Sakura said. "I have to get Conference Room A ready for your first meeting today."

Syaoran nodded. "Alright."

Sakura paused to bow her head in Yelan's direction. "Chairman, Hiiragizawa-sama, please excuse me." She left the room without another word.

Yelan glared at her son's direction. "Eriol, go after the girl. We must speak… privately." She said. Eriol immediately left.

Syaoran sighed. "Mother, it's not—"

Yelan raised her hand. "Enough, Syaoran. I will speak to her."

Syaoran showed a bored expression and sat on his chair instead. Yelan left his office without another breath.

.-.-.-.

"Sakura, wait up!" Eriol called after her as she pressed the elevator button.

She turned around, her face red. "W-what is it?"

"Auntie Yelan wanted to speak to you… in her office." He said, surprised at her unreadable expression. Her face was red from embarrassment, yet her eyes showed something else. Sadness, perhaps?

Sakura let out a deep sigh. She lowered her face. "Eriol, am I gonna get fired? I mean, that was totally an accident!" she exclaimed, squeezing he eyes shut.

Eriol patted her shoulder. "I think Auntie just wants you to explain. Don't worry, she's not at all scary. Now, head to her office and I'll get the conference rooms ready for the meetings."

Sakura managed a little smile, bowed her head and left for the comfort room. She must look pleasant before facing the chairman.

.-.-.-.

Yelan faced the back of her desk which was a heavily-tinted glass overviewing all of Japan.

She heard a knock come from the door before gently answering, "Come in."

Sakura stepped in and gently closed the door behind her. "G-Good morning, Chairman. Hiiragizawa-sama said you wanted to speak to me." She bowed her head.

"Yes," Yelan said, facing her.

Sakura kept her eyes glued to the ground. She heard Yelan laugh tenderly.

"Face me, Sakura," she said, smiling.

Sakura lifted her head hesitantly. "What is it, Chairman?"

Yelan's mouth curved into a smile. "I know what happened earlier was an accident."

Her eyes widened, not believing what she heard. "P-Pardon me, madam. Did I hear you say correctly that you knew it was an accident?"

Yelan nodded. "Yes. If it was any other secretary, she would've looked back and glanced at my son but you walked straight out of the office. Your face was red with embarrassment, not from being caught in that situation but for being misunderstood because of the situation. I know very well how to read body language, Sakura."

"T-thank you, Chairman. I assure you none will follow after this." Sakura said, bowing her head. A huge weight have been lifted off her shoulders.

"However, Sakura," she said, making Sakura's head bob up, "You should know that my son is really fickle. It isn't wrong to fall in love, but be prepared of what comes with loving a certain person."

"H-huh?" Sakura whispered, her face completely blank.

Yelan laughed softly. "You'll understand that soon. Now, go over to Syaoran's office and fix the piles of reports that went flying around earlier. Also, get that cabinet fixed."

Sakura nodded and bowed her head before heading out the office. She pushed the huge oak doors and walked to the hallway, deep in thought.

What exactly did she mean by her last statement?

.-.-.-.

Syaoran stared at the piles of papers left at the table. He scanned them one by one and tried to concentrate. He finished the three scheduled meetings already and although he managed to focus on the topics and problems being discussed, his mind would occasionally wander to Sakura.

It's an advantage for him if she gets fired soon—he'll get a new and more attractive secretary. However, although this is her first day at work (officially), he found her really useful. It'd be a waste to not have her.

She wasn't bad exactly: her nice, creamy white and slender legs, her smooth skin, her graceful movements when she walked over to the drawer, how her breasts felt as they pushed against his back, and when they fell over—those pink, luscious lips… oh how he wish he could taste them.

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and immediately scolded himself. 'What the hell Li Xiao Lang, fantasizing over that plain secretary. Have you gone mad?' he thought. He grabbed the files and decided to return to his office. His work was piling up, and he never liked it when that happened.

Upon entering the office, he found Sakura's desk empty. He looked at the clock. It's already 11am, and she hasn't returned to her desk yet.

'What kind of secretary would be missing at her desk for almost three hours?' he thought, balling his fists.

He pushed open the doors to his office and immediately sat on his chair, massaging his temples. He checked his line—there wasn't any registered voice mails. There should've been plenty by now; Sakura wasn't there to answer the calls.

He opened his mail and there were only a few messages—there was five from Eriol (some reports and presentations for review) and two from Mei Lin (the chosen models' profiles for the new products). He found that odd, too; his mail was supposedly swarming with messages right now.

There is definitely something wrong—and only Sakura can be the culprit. She's the only one who has access to his mail and his line.

"Goddammit Sakura!" He shouted.

Sakura's head suddenly bobbed up in front of his desk. "Yes, Li-sama?"

"Whoah!" he yelped. Caught off-guard, he fell off his chair butt-flat on the floor.

Sakura immediately stood up and went over. "Li-sama! Are you alright?" she asked, panicked. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Syaoran immediately stood up and glared at her. "You!" he said, pointing at her.

Sakura gasped. "Me? What about me?" she asked, surprised.

"You—! Don't ever appear like that again!" he said, dusting himself off. "And don't you dare tell anyone I fell off my chair just now."

Sakura tried to stifle a giggle. "Y-yes, Li-sama."

Syaoran glared at her again. "What the hell were you doing there?"

She returned to her serious face and sighed. "I was arranging the files that were thrown earlier, and in the process I found out that all your files are in disarray so I sorted them out as well."

"Good." He said, sitting on his chair. "Why are there no messages on my line and on my mail?" he demanded.

Sakura blinked. "Li-sama, didn't you say earlier that you don't want to be disturbed the whole day?"

"I did. But I didn't tell you to block all incoming calls and mails!" he shouted.

She flinched at his sudden reaction. "Li-sama, I-I didn't block the calls and mails. Look here," she said, leaning over the desk.

Syaoran furrowed his brows and grunted. He swivelled his chair to look at the computer screen but instead, his eyes landed on her cleavage. Her current position was showing him enough to make him imagine all sorts of things.

"I didn't block your mails, I just sorted them out. I placed all incoming mails on this folder and sorted them out further as urgent, necessary or nonsense. Also, the calls weren't blocked—I had them recorded with my line. I recorded my voice earlier and—" she looked at her boss, wondering why he wasn't answering.

His eyes were glued to her chest.

She cleared her throat and straightened her body. "Li-sama," she said sternly. "Please pay attention to what I'm saying, and don't just look at my chest—it's a very rude thing to do."

Syaoran snapped out of it and averted his gaze somewhere else. "I wasn't looking at your chest, I was looking at your…" he said, racking his brain for excuses.

"My what?" she asked, crossing her arms. She respects him as her boss, couldn't he at least do the same and treat her with respect, too?

His eyes caught a glimpse of her necklace. "I was looking at your pendant."

"Oh, really, now?" she said haughtily. "Don't try to wiggle your way out of it."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. This is the first time that some girl told him off for staring at her jugs. He stood up and paced around her, fixing his eyes on hers.

"I am not," he said, inching his way towards her.

Her eyes were full of strength. "Stop it with the excuses." She whispered.

He moved closer, making her sit on his chair. He hovered over her and placed his hands on the arm rest, caging her. "Okay, I'll stop it with the act. So what if I was looking at your breasts?"

"It's very disrespectful to do so," she said, angered. Did all the women that came across him didn't care when he stared at their body like that?

"Drop the act, Sakura. I know you're not really mad, and that you wanted me to look at you like that. Stop playing so tough and give in, alright?" he whispered, tracing a finger on her chest.

Sakura pushed him off, making him move a few steps back.

"What the fuck—!" he said, glaring at her.

Angered, Syaoran grabbed her wrists forcefully. She pulled it back with equal force, losing his grip on her. As soon as his hold on her wrist was gone, the same hand landed with a loud _slap_ on his left cheek.

"Li-sama, I applied at your company with no hopes of being your secretary. I applied solely for I need to earn money for my father. Do not compare me with all the cheap, low-life sluts who became your secretary. I am not a play thing." She said, her eyes full of anger. Her voice was shaking with her trying to control her anger.

Syaoran stared at her. This is the first time a girl had rejected him and even hit him. He saw the cold venom in her eyes—looks like this girl really is the serious type.

"Please transfer me to a new department and just hire a secretary who would cater to your _extra_ needs." She said coldly, storming out of his office.

He dropped on his chair and massaged his temples, yet again. Facing the mirror on his desk, her hand left a huge red mark on his cheek.

'That damn girl,' he thought, clenching his jaw.

"No one dares to reject me." He whispered, touching the red mark on his cheeks. "I will make you fall for me and break your heart into a million pieces."

.-.-.-.

A/N: Finally, chapter 2 is done! :) it's a bit shorter that the first chapter, but I promise the third one will be longer.

So Li finally gets on Sakura's nerves and plans revenge. Next chapter, we'll see how he changes from cold-hearted Li Syaoran onto a more tender and gentle Li Syaoran.

Actually, I'm basing Li Syaoran's character into someone I know. He has the same attitude, too, and I though it'll be useful. :P

Thank you for those who reviewed! :) Please feel free to suggest upcoming plots if you want (or maybe some tips on how to make this story more interesting). Please review more! :P I'm open to any suggestions so please don't be afraid to say your opinions. See you guys next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Breathe**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic… but I do own the plot and the story.

**Summary:** A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's _you,_ Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

_**Chapter 3: **_It Isn't Too Late To Apologize

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_Please transfer me to a new department and just hire a secretary who would cater to your extra needs." She said coldly, storming out of his office._

_He dropped on his chair and massaged his temples, yet again. Facing the mirror on his desk, her hand left a huge red mark on his cheek._

'_That damn girl,' he thought, clenching his jaw. _

"_No one dares to reject me." He whispered, touching the red mark on his cheeks. "I will make you fall for me and break your heart into a million pieces."_

.-.-.-.

Eriol pushed Mei Lin into the pantry, as both witnessed how Sakura fought with Syaoran.

"Damn Eriol, that hurt!" Mei Lin exclaimed, punching him.

Eriol placed a hand on her mouth. "Shhh, be quiet! She's coming out now," he said, peeking.

Sakura stormed out of the office, her brows furrowed. She grabbed her bag and ID, heading out for lunch. Maybe a talk with Tomoyo would be nice. After all, she does get two hours free for lunch.

When she was gone, Eriol let go of Mei Lin. "Did you see that?" He asked. "She's really something, isn't she?"

Mei Lin nodded. "She managed to actually resist his charms, and she even slapped him! Way to go girl," Mei Lin cheered, grinning.

Eriol sighed. "Syaoran has finally found his match, huh?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "Maybe she's the one who'll change him, 'no?"

Eriol shrugged. "Let's see about that. Come on, let's look at Syaoran. Can't wait to mock him." He smirked and pulled his cousin towards Syaoran's office.

Mei Lin pushed the doors open, seeing Syaoran seated in his chair comfortably, deep in thought.

"So, how does it feel?" Eriol asked, smirking. "One tough girl."

Syaoran glared at him. "If you came here to mock me about that, better do that sometime else."

Mei Lin pouted. "You're no fun, Syaoran. Anyway, we were supposed to ask you why you weren't answering the mails we sent you, and accidentally witnessed the whole thing."

"Finally, a girl who's as hard-headed and determined as you," Eriol said, laughing. "Who would've thought that _that plain secretary_ would reject you?"

Syaoran glared at him again. "Shut the fuck up, Eriol."

"Dear cousin, I think it'd be best if you apologize. From a girl's point of view, I can't say that I disagree with her. Even if you're my cousin, I wouldn't let it pass if you were to stare at my chest or any part of me like that." Mei Lin said, sitting on the couch.

Eriol sat next to her. "She's not like those easy girls you met."

"Yes, I can see that." Syaoran said, facing them. "She's really one hard shell to crack."

Mei Lin nodded then turned to him sharply. "Hey, I thought you didn't care about her 'cause she's plain?"

Syaoran answered with a smirk.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Eriol, talk to this fucking retard. I know he's up to something and we should prevent it," she whispered.

Eriol raised his brows, meaning yes, in a split second, making sure Syaoran won't notice, but he did.

"Yes, I am up to something, but don't concern yourselves with it." He said, smirking.

Mei Lin stormed out of the room, Eriol tailing behind her. She needs to find out what it is.

.-.-.-.

Sakura entered Tomoyo's building, the employees greeting her with a polite bow. It just took her ten minutes to walk from Li Corporation's building, since Tomoyo's is just around the block.

"Daidouji-sama is expecting you, and she said to take you to her private room."

Sakura smiled. Tomoyo has two offices in this building; one for receiving her friends, and one for doing her work.

She got off the elevator and pushed past the purple glass doors.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed, hugging her.

Sakura sighed and did the same. "I'm here to ask you to lunch."

Tomoyo stared at her precious best friend. "Is there something wrong?"

Sakura stared into her best friend's amethyst eyes and sighed. "I got into a fight with my boss."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. I'll have food served up here, so we can talk privately. Tell me all about it."

She nodded and sat comfortably on one of the plush seats as Tomoyo talked to one of her servants.

.-.-.-.

Syaoran took a sip off his mocha caramel frappe.

He flipped out his phone and search for Sakura's number. 'What the fuck?' he thought, realizing it wasn't registered with him.

He pressed a button on the intercom. "Maria, get me Sakura Kinomoto's number. NOW."

"Yes, Li-sama." Maria answered, quickly getting to work.

Syaoran opened his mail and scanned it for his works. "Let's see how well you can do, Sa-ku-ra." He smirked.

A few seconds later, the intercom beeped. "Excuse me, Li-sama. It appears to be that Miss Sakura Kinomoto doesn't own a cell phone. All she had given was her home phone number."

'What? No cell phone?' he asked himself. "I see. Notify me the moment Sakura Kinomoto enters the building. Please get back to work."

While waiting for the tons of files he was downloading, he thought about Sakura. "How can it be that she doesn't own a phone? She wears D&D Label, and her bags, shoes and accessories are of designer labels. How can she not afford to get a phone?" he whispered.

(A/N: At this point you might think he's gay—but he's not, okay? He's a man of high standards and wears designer clothes so naturally he knows a designer piece once he sees them. ;P)

The computer's screen flashed, indicating that all the files were finished downloading. He uploaded it on his mail and sent it to Sakura.

"Excuse me, Li-sama. Miss Sakura Kinomoto has entered the building." Maria said.

Syaoran smirked, his eyes glistening. "Good." He said.

He heard the oak doors open and saw Sakura's figure through the glazed window. He pressed a button and spoke through the intercom, "Sakura, come into my office."

Sakura was startled to hear his voice, and the smile on her face faded. She was in a good mood for having a great lunch talk with her best friend and forgot about what he did earlier.

"Yes, Li-sama." She said, making sure she looked presentable. She grabbed her clipboard and proceeded to his office.

She pushed the glazed glass doors and stood in front of his desk. "Is there anything you need?"

Syaoran turned around in his chair. "Yes. I have sent the files you need to complete tomorrow morning. I need those arranged and filed tomorrow for the meeting with other European investors in the afternoon. Also, make a presentation about our real estate projects and establishments."

She nodded. "I'll see to it that I finish them by tomorrow." She bowed. "I'll go check them now."

Syaoran waved his hand, signalling for her to go. She turned and left, while he grinned widely. He watched as Sakura sat comfortably on her chair, and seconds later, she fell off it.

"Oh, and Sakura," he said to the intercom, "You may now go home to start your work."

Sakura stared at the intercom, wanting to smash it into pieces. "Y-yes, Li-sama." She said, gritting her teeth.

.-.-.-.

Tomoyo opened their apartment door only to find the whole house empty. "Sakura?" she called out, switching on the light. "W-what happened?" she exclaimed, seeing the state of the room.

Sakura had her hair falling to her face, her laptop open, and piles and piles of papers on the floor, couch and the tables.

"Oh, hey Tomoyo," she greeted carefully. "I've prepared dinner. Please be careful when moving around, I just sorted out those papers and I still need to put them in boxes."

Tomoyo scanned the papers. "What… I thought you're a secretary? Aren's secretaries supposed to take note of schedules and meetings? Why are you… calculating Li Corporation's profit and income for the past two years?"

"I need to study about the real estate thingy," she said, yawning. "I'm almost done with the presentation."

Tomoyo carefully placed her bag beside the couch. She went over and hugged her best friend. "Even though I oppose of you working this much, I'm really proud and amazed on how quickly you process things."

Sakura giggled. "Thank you, Tomoyo. Anyway, there's dinner so feel free to eat."

"Sure," she said, standing up.

"Ah-oh, Tomoyo?" Sakura called, "Do you think you can come with me tomorrow for lunch? There's someone I want you to meet," she asked.

Tomoyo gave her a puzzled look. "Yeah, sure. Who is it?"

"It's a secret," she said, smiling. "Someone very important."

A boyfriend… maybe? She thought. Tomoyo laughed. "Okay, I'll come with you to lunch. I'll go shower first before I eat."

.-.-.-.

The next day, Sakura came to work early. She barely slept a wink arranging the files that _her boss_ gave her, but she couldn't possibly go to work if she fails. She got out of the cab, carrying thick paper boxes.

She entered the building. "Excuse me, please move aside, I can't see anything," she said, moving straight ahead. The people moved aside, not wanting to cause her more trouble.

"Let me help you with that," Mei Lin said, getting two boxes from her stack. The boxes were about as thick as two chemistry books.

"Thank you, Mei Lin," She said, sighing. "This is really tough."

"I know. Syaoran does this all the time. One secretary got fired because she didn't finish it."

"Well, I won't give him that satisfaction."

Mei Lin laughed. "Yes! I totally support you on that."

Both girls entered the elevator and Sakura pressed 40th floor. She put down her boxes. "Oh, Mei Lin, can you and Eriol come with me to lunch later?"

"Oh, no problem. Why?"

"There's someone really important to me that I want you to meet."

Mei Lin raised a brow. A boyfriend, perhaps? That would explain why Sakura resisted Syaoran's moves. True love, huh? "Yeah, sure, we'll come with."

"Oh, thank you," Sakura said, grinning.

The elevator doors opened and Mei Lin dropped her boxes off at Sakura's desk. Sakura said her thanks and proceeded to fixing Syaoran's office and coffee while downloading and printing schedules and presentations.

'I wonder if he'll transfer me to another department already,' she thought, getting some blueberry muffins.

After she's done with the coffee and muffins, she sat on her desk, preparing the files and presentation she made last night. The oak doors opened and Syaoran walked in.

"Good morning, Li-sama." Sakura said, her voice a flat monotone.

Syaoran nodded. "My schedule." He said, entering his office.

She grabbed her clipboard and entered his office. "Li-sama, you have a meeting at 3pm with the European investors. I have prepared the files and the presentations you needed."

Syaoran turned sharply to face her. "You finished _all_ the files?" he asked, not believing his ears.

She nodded, proudly. "Yes. I will prepare them immediately for your viewing."

"No, no. Give the files to Maria, she will arrange them all and distribute them to their respective departments. No need for me to review. Send me the presentation you did."

She nodded and left his office.

Frustrated, Syaoran kicked the floor. 'What the hell. Is she some kind of superwoman or something?' he thought.

His mail window popped up on his home screen. It's Sakura's presentation. He opened it and reviewed it. Her presentation was clean, direct to the point and clear. She explained fully the details he needed and didn't miss a spot.

"Sakura, I'll use your presentation later. Prepare copies of it for the meeting." He said through the intercom.

"Yes, Li-sama." She answered.

Syaoran smirked. "Ah, Sakura? Call me Syaoran."

She stared at the intercom, startled. Why would they be on first-name basis? "Yes, Li-sama."

"I said, call me Syaoran." He insisted.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I will call you Syaoran, Li-sama."

Syaoran grunted. "Come into my office."

"Yes, Li-sama." She answered unconsciously. She brought her clipboard with her and went to his office, wondering why he was behaving this way. Was it some kind of revenge for last night? Well, he'll just have to do better than this.

She pushed past the glass doors and was surprised when Syaoran's arms immediately came to her sides, pushing her against the wall. His arms served as a barrier, leaving her with no escape route.

"L-Li-sama?" she asked, surprised. She balled one of her fists, trying her very best to control her temper. Is he gonna try something again? She might get fired for sure if she slapped him for the second time... ah, what the hell? Who cares about getting fired when her virginity's on the line?

"Didn't I tell you to call me Syaoran?" he asked, more like whispered.

She nodded. "Y-yes, Li-sam—"

"Call me Li-sama again and I swear you'll regret it," he whispered in her ears.

His breath made her hairs stand on end. "S-syaoran."

He brought his face close to hers, and smiled. "Good."

"Is that why you called me in?" she asked, slightly irritated, regaining her composure.

He let her go and shook his head. "No. I forgot to give you that," he said, pointing to the couch where a paper bag was sitting.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Sakura approached the bag and found a pink box inside. She opened it and found a pink BlackBerry. "What… is this?"

Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you stupid? A phone, obviously."

She turned around and let his last statement pass. "I mean, why are you giving me this?"

Syaoran sat on his chair. "For two reasons: First, it'll be hard for me not to be able to contact you 24/7. Second, it's also my peace offering for yesterday."

Sakura placed the phone inside the box. "Li-sa—Syaoran," she said, closing the box, "If this is how you usually apologize, I won't take it. I'm not someone whose trust and forgiveness you can buy. If you want to apologize, do it properly."

Syaoran stood abruptly. "Why you bi—!" he said, stopping in mid-sentence, breathing in deeply. "Alright; then at least take it for the first reason."

Sakura hesitated and looked him in the eyes. "I will take it for communication purposes only and nothing more."

"Good then. Go back to your work." He said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you." She said before leaving.

'That girl,' he thought angrily, 'Really getting on my nerves.'

.-.-.-.

Lunchtime came, with Mei Lin dragging Eriol towards Sakura's office.

"Stop dragging me bitch," Eriol said, almost stumbling upon the carpet.

Mei Lin tugged harder. "I would if only you would come willingly you ass," she said.

Eriol grabbed one of the corners of an empty cubicle, making both he and Mei Lin stop. "Alright I'll come!" he said.

Mei Lin let go of his hair. "Good."

"Fuck, you got some energy there," Eriol said, breathing heavily while fixing his hair.

Mei Lin snickered. "Years of training, cousin."

"You're a world-re-known model, act more feminine," he said, now flipping his phone out. "I got a date with some hot chick you know."

"First of all, there's no paparazzi around so I can act whatever way I want," Mei Lin started. "Second," she said, grabbing Eriol's hair again, "I'll drag you again if you won't hurry cancelling that date."

Eriol turned his phone off. "Alright, alright. Done. What's so important anyway?"

Mei Lin pressed the elevator button. "Sakura said there's someone very special to her she'd like us to meet. A boyfriend, maybe."

Eriol's dimmed face lit up. "Ooh lala, so our cherry blossom actually got a man! That's why she resisted Syaoran so easily. Poor Syaoran."

Mei Lin laughed. "Whatever. But I got a good feeling about this, so let's hurry."

.-.-.-.

Sakura sat on one of the reserved tables, waiting for Tomoyo.

Eriol and Mei Lin entered the store and she waved for them to join her.

Mei Lin grinned and immediately went to her side, dragging Eriol with her. "So, who's the person you want us to meet?"

Sakura smiled. "She'll be here soon," she said.

Eriol's mouth dropped open. "She?" he asked. She couldn't be a… a lesbian, right?

Sakura blushed. "Yes. I'm sorry she'll be a bit late."

Eriol gasped. That blush—!

Sakura's face lit up and she waved. Both turned around to see a beautiful girl with amethyst eyes and dark purple hair. She joined them in their table, as Eriol's and Mei Lin's facial expressions were priceless.

"Everyone," Sakura started, "This is my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Nice to meet you," Tomoyo said in her timid voice.

Mei Lin blinked twice. "N-nice to meet you too! I'm Mei Lin," she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! I truly love your collections!"

Tomoyo blushed. "T-thank you."

"I'm Eriol," Eriol said, holding out his hand.

Tomoyo shook his hand and smiled. "Ah, you were the nice guy that helped her last time she forgot her ID."

Eriol turned to Sakura who grinned. "Didn't I promise you two that I'll introduce her to you once she has the time?"

Mei Lin's grin spread even wider. "This is so great!"

"Ah, let's order first," Eriol said, waving for the waiter.

Mei Lin raised a brow. "Weren't you in such a hurry earlier 'cause you have a _date_?" she said, teasing him.

Eriol glared at her. "Shut the fuck up, Mei Lin. I don't have any other dates besides with Miss Daidouji right now." He said, giving her a smile.

Tomoyo laughed. "It's alright, don't worry. Now let's order."

.-.-.-.

Sakura, Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Eriol spent the whole lunch break chatting (well, mostly the girls chatting and Eriol hitting on Tomoyo).

"Okay, we must do this again next time," Mei Lin said, laughing.

Tomoyo agreed. "I'll put it into my schedule. Or you guys can visit me anytime. I'll give you guys special discounts," she winked.

Eriol grinned. "I'll give you a call later."

Tomoyo blushed. "Alright. I'll look forward to it. See you soon," she said before leaving.

Sakura turned to him. "I'll give you a call later," she mimicked his voice.

Mei Lin joined in. "I'll look forward to it," she said in Tomoyo's voice, pretending to blush.

Eriol sighed. "Cut it out."

Just then, something went ringing. Eriol checked his phone. "Not mine," he said.

Mei Lin shook her head. "Not mine either."

Both looked at Sakura. "What? I don't… oh!" she exclaimed, remembering that earlier, Syaoran gave her a phone. "Hold on, hold on," she whispered. "Hello?"

"Sakura, where the hell are you?" Syaoran demanded.

Sakura flinched. "I had lunch with Eriol and Mei Lin—"

"That doesn't answer my question!" he exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"R-right here at Pasta Italia," she said.

Syaoran sighed. "Alright. Get over here, I need you to do something."

"Yes, I'll be right there."

.-.-.-.

When she got back, Sakura received a lot of work from Syaoran. As it turns out, she was late by thirty minutes, so her work piled up without her noticing. She had so much fun during lunch.

She checked the clock, it was already nine. She needed to pass by the grocery to buy breakfast tomorrow and make some muffins for Syaoran.

After piling her finished papers, she turned off her light and proceeded down the hall. She swiped her ID for her log-out record and hurried to the grocery store.

She pulled out a cart and began to slowly gather the things she needs.

"Hmm, they ran out of blueberry jam," she whispered, going through the bottles. "They don't have the brand I want."

Just then, another hand touched hers. She looked beside her and gasped. "S-syaoran?" she asked.

"Sakura?" he asked, surprised.

"What are you—Okay, you first—" both said at the same time.

Sakura giggled. "I needed to get some ingredients for your blueberry muffin," she said.

Syaoran looked puzzled. "You were the one baking those muffins?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, pushing her cart towards the other direction.

He followed behind and took the cart from her. "I thought you just buy them somewhere."

Sakura let him handle the cart. "Oh, I see. So how do you find my muffins?"

"Nice," he said.

There was something in his voice that made her brows knit together. Sakura looked over to check where he was looking, only to find that he was checking out some boxes of cereals. 'I thought he was checking out my… ah, never mind,' she thought and walked along the aisle.

Syaoran smirked, placing the carton of cereal back on the shelf. 'I knew you would look.'

"So, why are you here?" she asked, placing some bread inside the cart.

Syaoran shrugged. "I was thinking of buying some bathing essentials."

Sakura looked at him and crossed her arms. "Where are they, then? Don't you need a basket?"

He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and laughed. "Sakura, I only need a bottle of shampoo, a tube of toothpaste and a box of soap. Don't you think my hands are enough to carry them?"

Sakura ignored his answer and walked over to the next aisle.

"Unlike women," he added, "Men only need a few things in life."

Sakura placed a few more things inside her cart before taking it from him. "It was nice of you to help me with the cart, but, I'll take it from here. Thank you."

Syaoran grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"What?" she asked, a bit surprised to find herself staring directly into his eyes. How come she never noticed his eyes were this gorgeous?

"At least let me drive you home," he offered.

Sakura pulled her arm away. "Please. My apartment's just one bus ride from here. It's not that far."

"Look," he said, looking at her eyes directly, "I really want to make it up to you for last time. I'm really sorry for looking at you like that. At least let me take you home. Besides, it'll be dangerous for a girl like you to go home this late."

Sakura raised a brow. Why is he suddenly speaking…like a different person?

"Please?" he asked once more.

Sakura sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll take your ride. But don't get any funny ideas."

Syaoran smiled. "I won't, I promise," he said, taking the cart from her and queued up on the cashier.

Sakura stared at his back, his smile still registered in her mind. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and immediately got rid of her thoughts.

.-.-.-.

"Just drop me off here," Sakura said, pointing at a white gate.

Syaoran slowed down and parked in front of the gate. "You live alone?" he asked, seeing as the lights were still out.

Sakura shook her head. "I live with Tomoyo, my best friend."

"Ah, Eriol mentioned her once—the well-known designer and owner of D&D Label," he said, getting out of the car to open Sakura's door.

She stepped out of the car. "Yeah. Looks like she's not yet home."

"Do you need some company?" he asked, getting her grocery bags from the back of the car.

Sakura hastily opened the doors and turned on the lights. Syaoran followed behind her. "Just put them on the table, I'll take care of it."

Syaoran did as he was told and placed the bags on the table. "Anything else?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "That's about it."

"Alright, I'll be going, then." He said, walking to the front door.

"W-wait," Sakura said, making him stop outside the door.

He turned around and asked, "What is it?"

She was slightly uncomfortable saying it, but she forced herself. "T-thank you for driving me home and helping me carry the grocery bags."

Syaoran chuckled. "Anytime for a pretty lady. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Yeah. Thank you, again. Drive safely," she said before closing the door.

As soon as the sound of his car was gone, Sakura dropped to the floor, her heart thumping like crazy. She smiled. "I never thought that he could be such a gentleman."

Meanwhile…

Syaoran couldn't stop himself from grinning while driving. "Sakura Kinomoto, you are mine." He whispered, stepping on the gas.

.-.-.-.

A/N: Whew finally done! Sorry for the long update. I was dumped with school work so I had to delay finishing this for a while.

So, how was it? Syaoran's finally making the moves! HAHAHA.

Anyway, if you guys feel like this story's plot is taking too slow, please feel free to tell me to speed things up a bit. I also wrote about ExT although SxS were the only people in my mind when I planned to write this.

Please review! :) I'll make sure to upload chapter 4 next Sunday! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Breathe**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic… but I do own the plot and the story.

**Summary:** A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's _you,_ Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

_**Chapter 4: **_Catch Me

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Syaoran chuckled. "Anytime for a pretty lady. I'll see you tomorrow at work."_

"_Yeah. Thank you, again. Drive safely," she said before closing the door._

_As soon as the sound of his car was gone, Sakura dropped to the floor, her heart thumping like crazy. She smiled. "I never thought that he could be such a gentleman."_

_Meanwhile…_

_Syaoran couldn't stop himself from grinning while driving. "Sakura Kinomoto, you are mine." He whispered, stepping on the gas._

_.-.-.-._

Sakura sat on the couch, waiting for her muffins to finish baking. She dialled the phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

Sakura's face beamed. "Onii-chan!" she greeted. "How's dad doing?"

"Well, if it isn't Kaijuu," Touya teased. "He's getting better. His conditions are all going back to normal."

"Has he woken up yet?" she asked, her voice quivering a little.

Touya remained silent for a while. "No, he hasn't." he answered.

Sakura sniffed a little. "I'll be sending some money tomorrow, so be sure to get them for dad's medications. Call me if there's anything else you need, alright?"

Touya nodded, but remembering he couldn't be seen, he answered. "Okay. I'll let you know. Sakura, why don't you just come here to New York? It wouldn't be hard for you to get a job since—"

"Onii-chan, you know I can't. You know dad also wants to return here. If it wasn't…ah, let's not talk about this," she said, wiping her tears. It kept flowing even before Touya asked her and she didn't even notice.

Touya slumped on his chair beside his father's bed. It was his turn now to stay at the hospital for his dad since Yukito stayed for two days in a row. "I… I'm sorry, Kaijuu. I'll let you know as soon as dad wakes up. His conditions are going… going normal, and the doctors believe he'll wake up soon. So, rest well and look after yourself, alright?"

Sakura sniffed. "Yes, onii-chan. I miss you, and I miss dad. Take care always. I love you both," she said before hanging up. She heard the click on the line and almost instantly, she started bawling her emotions out.

After a few minutes of crying, her eyes were already puffy. She wiped her eyes with the back of her cardigan and headed towards the kitchen to check on her muffins. As soon as she entered he kitchen, the oven beeped. She grabbed the hand muffins that were hanging on the wall near the fridge and slowly opened the oven.

Steam came out and the smell of freshly-baked strawberry muffins wafted inside the room. She took out the tray and placed them on the table before carefully taking the muffins off of the tray, careful not to ruin the bottom.

Syaoran originally likes blueberry muffins, but since the brand she uses for the filling was out of stock, she used strawberry. "Maybe he'll like this, too." She thought, placing them inside the basket. She made sure to cover the inside of the basket with thin table napkins first, to ensure the flow of air freely between the weaves of the basket. The muffins wouldn't taste fresh if there's no air circulation.

She closed the basket's lid and retreated to her room. She set her alarm at 6am and lay on her bed, thinking about her brother's suggestion. New York City just isn't the place for her. Like her father, she wants to stay at her hometown. She wants to be where her mother grew up, and where her memories were—although she doesn't really remember anything about her, at all.

But, staying at the same place makes her fell close to her mother all the same. She looked at a picture which was framed and resting on her bedside table. It was a picture of her father and mother, with Touya at the center, and she carried in her mother's arms.

She had noticed before how very much she and her mother looked alike—except for the eye color and their lips.

She sighed, knowing how her father feels. Fujitaka probably feels closer to his wife by staying in Japan, and since they loved each other very much, he didn't want to leave, although going for a vacation once in a while would be nice.

Her phone lit up, vibrating through the pillows and catching her attention. 'Probably Tomoyo,' she thought, getting it from under the sheets.

She opened the message and read:

_Has your best friend arrived yet?_

She checked the sender: it was Li Syaoran.

She smiled inwardly and typed the following: _Not yet. Why do you ask?_

Almost instantly, Syaoran replied: _I was worried you'd be scared to stay by yourself in a big and dark apartment._

Sakura giggled. _I'm not, so don't worry. I'm used to Tomoyo not coming home for a few days, anyway._

_Alright. Just give me a call if anything. Goodnight._

Sakura turned in her bed, her stomach feeling a bit funny. Why is he so gentle all of a sudden? _'Kay. Goodnight to you, too._

She held the phone near her and kept on reading her conversation with him again and again. Even though it was just a few messages, she found it kinda thoughtful of him. She sighed, pushing her thoughts away. 'The Almighty Li Syaoran won't change overnight. He's still a dumbass.' She reminded herself, resigning to sleep.

.-.-.-.

Sakura came to work at 7am as usual, and began her routine. She placed the muffins in a pan and covered it before turning the heat low. Microwaving foods aren't good for the health if done almost regularly.

She waited for the coffee to finish brewing and checked on the muffins. After a few minutes, everything was set. Sitting back on her desk, she read all the scheduled meetings for today written on her clipboard. She also filed the notes she took last time, and made a mental note to read them later.

Syaoran walked in the office. "Good morning, Sakura," he said, smiling.

Sakura's eyes widened, startled by his greeting.

"What? You look as though you've seen a ghost," he commented, seeing her pale expression.

She blinked thrice and snapped back to her thoughts. "G-good morning, Li—Syaoran," she said, correcting herself.

Syaoran chuckled. "Please bring me my schedule," he said before retreating to his office.

"Y-yes, right away." She said, checking her clipboard.

Syaoran sat on his chair and sipped his coffee. He took a bit off the muffin and swallowed it. 'Mmm, blueberry muffins sure taste good,' he thought, looking at it.

He saw, however, a red filling. Strawberry.

Syaoran found himself getting irritated. No one has ever dared to change what he always ate, except for Sakura. He was about to press the button on his intercom when he remembered her saying that she couldn't find any blueberry filling before he interrupted her at the grocery store last night.

He sighed, suppressing his anger. 'Strawberry doesn't taste bad, though,' he thought, taking another bite.

Sakura knocked on the glazed doors. "Come in," he answered, placing the muffin on the plate. "The muffin tastes great," he commented.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. Anyway, for today you only have one scheduled meeting with the Creative Advertising Department for the Annual Li Corporation Ball."

"Ahh, yes, it almost slipped out of my mind. Get me the department head." He said, sipping on his coffee once more and browsing through the newspaper for the stock market news.

Sakura pressed a few buttons on his line and whispered, "Syaoran, he's on the line," she said.

Syaoran nodded and got the handset from her. "Ah, Manager Yumimoto. Yes. I need the drafts for the ball by this afternoon. Yes. Thank you." He said, hanging up.

"Is there anything else?" she asked, waiting for further orders.

Syaoran leaned on the edge of his table. "The ball will be held next month, on the last Saturday of October."

Sakura checked her calendar and wrote a memo. "Wait, the last Saturday is—"

Syaoran nodded. "Exactly. It's Halloween, so technically it's a costume ball. But instead of wearing the scary stuff, we dress to impress on this one."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'll take note of that."

"And you are required to attend."

Sakura stared at him. "E-excuse me?"

"All employees are required to attend all events that the Li Corporation will have," he finished. "It's in the contract. Also, employees who take part in the Anonymous event gets a bonus."

"How would you know who gets the bonus if it's Anonymous?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Only the Financing Manager knows."

Sakura regained herself and nodded. "I-I see. I will make sure to take note of that."

"Now, the rest of our day is free from work load so just take it easy, alright?" he said, smiling. "Ah, get ready. We need to shop at Saks and pick out a few things after Lunch."

Sakura nodded. "Alright."

.-.-.-.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked, putting her seatbelt on.

Syaoran kept his eyes on the road. "I told you, I need to pick up a few things from Saks."

Sakura hummed. "So what exactly are those things you need to pick up?"

Syaoran answered with a grin. "You'll know when we get there."

A few minutes later, Syaoran parked in front of Saks and opened the door for Sakura. He threw his keys to the valet and led Sakura inside.

"You see, I need to pick out an outfit for someone, and I need your help." He said, pulling her close.

Sakura looked up at him. 'I never thought he could be so tall,' she thought, although she matched up to his chin. "Why me?"

"She's a girl, and she's also just about your size, so you're the perfect model. Let's go," he said, grinning, tightening his grip on her hands.

Both entered Gucci, and after seeing Syaoran, the manager ushered all other customers out and shut the doors. "I would like to see your finest and latest collection," Syaoran said, sitting on the couch, "For a lady."

"Is it for mademoiselle?" the manager asked.

Syaoran smiled. "Something that would suit her," he whispered. The manager caught on and disappeared behind the store. A few minutes later, racks of shoes, accessories, dresses and clothes were presented.

One of the employees grabbed Sakura's hand and shoved her inside the fitting room and pulled the curtains over. One of the female employees removed the black clip on her hair, removing the bun and letting her hair fall freely. "Oh, you've got such a lovely hair colour," she said.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"Also, the texture and volume is perfect," she commented, feeling her hair. "I haven't felt hair as good as yours. You're really lucky," she said.

Sakura blushed a deep shade. "Thank you," was all she could say.

The female assistant combed her hair nicely. It fell naturally on her shoulders and on her back, so it didn't need any further fixing. She swivelled Sakura's chair and grabbed the tweezers to work on Sakura's eyebrows, only to find that her eyebrows were already shaped. "Do you pluck your eyebrows?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. They are naturally like that."

"Perfect," the assistant said, inspecting her face a bit more. "There's nothing to be done—you're naturally perfect already. Just put more lip gloss to make your puckers a little plump," she said, applying some on Sakura's lips. "Come, try these on," she said.

Sakura was made to wear a black tube-dress that went up just an inch above her knees. She wore a black strap-up high-heeled stiletto and a thin, silver belt on her waist to accentuate her curves. The female assistant placed a silver hairpin with crystal cherry blossoms on her hair to keep it from covering her eyes.

The curtains opened, revealing Sakura.

Syaoran looked up from the magazine he was reading and stared at her wide-eyed, from top to bottom. 'She's wearing something so simple, yet she looks…' he thought, stopping at her blushing face. "Gorgeous," he whispered.

Sakura turned to him. 'Really?' she thought, blushing even more.

"We'll take it," he said.

Sakura was about to head back to the dressing room to change, but Syaoran stopped her. "Wear it. You look absolutely gorgeous in it."

The manager came and Syaoran signed the paper. He held Sakura's hand firmly and led her out of the store.

"W-why are you letting me wear this?" she asked. This is the first time she'd wore this kind of clothes without Tomoyo, so she feels conscious.

"I like how you look in that dress," he said. "Come, let's go to the next store." He kept walking, searching for another store.

Sakura was thankful that he was facing forward, or else he would've seen her red face. 'Stop it!' she scolded herself, trying to stop herself from blushing.

They entered a store full of accessories with precious stones implanted on them. "Whoah," Sakura whispered, awed by the pretty things on display. Tomoyo often wore things like these and encouraged her to wear them, too, but Sakura thought it only suited Tomoyo since it was always adorned with amethyst crystals.

"I would like to see that one," Syaoran pointed to a necklace on display. It was heavily studded with diamonds. "Sakura…" his voice trailed off, seeing her staring at one of the displays.

She kept her eyes glued to another necklace with two pendants: a pink heart and an emerald key.

"Do you like that?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, it's so pretty," she whispered back. Realizing what she just said, she jumped a little. "Ah, no, never mind what I just said. Have you found what you were looking for?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. Oh, how about you go to that store," he said, pointing to the other side, "And save us a table. I'll be right over," he said, smiling.

Sakura nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then."

Once out of sight, Syaoran turned to the staff. "Please wrap this one up for me."

"Will you not take this one, Li-sama?" she asked, referring to the necklace he asked for earlier.

Syaoran shook his head. "No. She said she liked this one better."

"Please wait for a moment, I'll have this ready."

.-.-.-.

Sakura sat at one of the tables near the glass and sighed. She looked at her reflection and thought, 'Am I really that pretty?'

Syaoran came after a few minutes. "Have you ordered anything yet?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry, just thirsty."

"Then I'll get you something to drink," he offered, raising his hand to call for the waiter.

Sakura stared at him. "Syaoran, I thought you bought something? Where is it?"

Syaoran smiled. "I hid it."

She nodded, not wanting to pry into it. He might think she's nosy.

Both ordered Iced Tea and drank while talking.

"Do you have any siblings?" Syaoran asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I have an older brother, his name's Touya. He's living at New York right now with my dad."

Syaoran looked at her intently. "You… last time when we argued, you mentioned that you need to work for your father. Would you mind telling me why?"

She looked up from her glass and stared at him for a moment. "He… My dad got into an accident while he was at New York. He attended a conference there, since he's an archaeologist, he gets invited to lots of conferences. On his way to the airport, he stopped by a shop to buy me something. As he was walking back to where the cab was, a car accidentally hit him, and it got him bad. The car's driver was drunk. After that, my dad never woke up, but doctor's says he's fine."

"Then if he's fine, why won't he wake up?"

"The doctors say probably he was experiencing extreme fatigue and stress, that could've added up to the trauma of the incident," she said. "He's staying at the hospital for almost a year already."

"Ah, I see," he whispered. So she really was determined to work for her father and not because of him. Li Corporation pays higher than the normal market price, naturally, they attract more employees. He glanced at her, and noticed her eyes were full of sadness. "What about your mother…?"

Sakura touched her nape before smiling. "She… she's already deceased," she answered.

Syaoran choked on his drink. "I-I'm sorry for asking."

"How about you?" she asked, smiling. "Do you have any siblings?"

Syaoran looked up and grinned. "I got four older sisters, quadruplets."

Sakura's eyes went wide and starry. "Wow, so cute! You're so lucky," she commented, smiling from ear to ear.

"Like hell I am," he said, smirking. "Living with them is like living with four Mei Lins, with a more extreme experience. Once, they made fun of me while I was sleeping and put make-up on me."

Sakura giggled. "Oh come on, they just wanted to play. Having sisters are waaaaay better than having a brother who always call me Kaijuu."

"He calls you monster?" he asked in disbelief. "You don't look like one."

She rolled her eyes. "That started when I learned how to walk down the stairs properly. I would always walk down the stairs with my foot stomping loudly, and he always teased me that whenever I come down, the ceilings would shake."

Syaoran laughed. Sakura looked at him, noticing how his jaw looked so fine, and…

Sakura shook her head, realizing what she was just thinking. Syaoran glanced at his watch and said, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"You'll know when we get there."

.-.-.-.

Sakura and Syaoran both entered a huge estate, with cars parked everywhere.

"Where are we?" she asked. She checked the time; it was already lunch time. "Is this a restaurant?"

Syaoran stopped the car and faced her, breathing deeply. "Sakura, I need you to help me with something."

"W-What is it?"

"This… this place belongs to Lucas, my rival ever since we were in grade school. I got an invitation just now, and you know I hold up a reputation of not being MIA in parties like these—especially his. It was such on a short notice that I asked you… to dress up like that because…"

"You want me to accompany you to the party?" she finished, brows raised.

Syaoran nodded. "But, I can turn back now if you feel inconvenienced—"

Sakura held her hands up. "N-no, no need. I can keep you company for today," she said.

His eyes widened, his mouth spreading to a wide smile. "Thank you so much."

"Then… shall we get going?" she asked, smiling.

He nodded. "Of course."

Syaoran pulled up the circular driveway and gave his keys to the valet. He opened the door for Sakura and held her hand firmly in his. "You're shaking—are you nervous?"

Sakura nodded. "I-I haven't attended any formal parties before so I'm feeling kind of anxious."

Syaoran gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be right here, alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled. She answered by squeezing his hand.

The doors opened and they were welcomed by butlers and ushers. After getting their names checked at the guest list (Syaoran had his name written as Li Xiao Lang +1, since there is no guarantee on who he might be with at any party, as a ladies' man), they were ushered into another huge room where everyone was busy chatting or even dancing.

"Ah, Li Xiao Lang," Lucas greeted with a tight smile. "I presumed you would be here any minute," he said, holding out his hand.

Syaoran shook it, having that same, tight smile. "Happy Birthday, Lucas."

"Surely, you would have a present for me, huh?" Lucas daunted, his eyes travelling over to Sakura's.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her closer. "Unfortunately," he said, "The package hasn't arrived yet."

Lucas averted his gaze towards his rival, seeing his declaration of authority over the lovely lady. "Ah, indeed… and who is this lovely lady you're with?"

"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura," he said, with a hint of warmness in his voice, "This is Lucas, an _acquaintance_ of mine," he said, emphasizing the word.

Sakura gave him a smile and bowed. "I am very pleased to meet you."

Lucas chuckled. "For meeting such a lovely lady, the pleasure is all mine," he said.

Syaoran didn't fail to notice the double meaning in his eyes. He glared at Lucas' direction, as Lucas stared calmly at him.

"Please, help yourselves," Lucas offered, gesturing to the refreshments. 'Li, shall I play with you a bit?' he thought, keeping Syaoran's steady and agitated gaze.

Syaoran nodded and pulled Sakura away from the crowd.

"Whatever happens, don't ever leave my side," he whispered.

Sakura looked up at him. "Eh? Why?"

"Just… do as I say, alright? We'll leave this place in an hour, so just bear with me."

She kept quiet, wondering why he's so uptight. She could sense there was something wrong in this picture, but she couldn't put her finger to it.

Not wanting to aggravate the tension, she stayed beside him at a proximal distance. For the past minutes that passed by, Syaoran had met big time celebrities and even models and tycoons of the financial circle.

Sakura spent the time smiling and bowing to people she only saw on TV. "Syaoran, how much more are there? My facial muscles are growing numb from all this smiling," she said, smiling once more.

"Just a little more," he whispered. "Miss Yumiko," he greeted, shaking hands with a beautiful (although aged) woman.

"Li Xiao Lang," she said, smiling.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura," he introduced her, as she did the smiling routine all over.

Yumiko giggled. "It's about time you found yourself a girlfriend."

Syaoran nearly choked on his champagne. "Miss Yumiko, you—"

"I know that you have a lot of girlfriends," she continued the sentence, "But it's really lucky for you to find such a lovely lady to go steady with."

Sakura stood there, speechless, not knowing what or how to react with her comments. "Uh, t-thank you for the compliment," she whispered.

Yumiko smiled and left them both.

Sakura laughed softly as soon as the lady was out of earshot. "Sorry I got mistaken as your girlfriend."

Syaoran shook his head. "It's fine. She's right, you really looked lovely tonight."

Sakura immediately averted her gaze to the floor. "I-I need to go to the comfort room. I'll be right back."

"Be quick," he whispered.

.-.-.-.

Sakura walked around the huge room, looking for any signs that might point to the restroom. 'Where could it be?' she thought, seeing a bunch of girls walking every direction. 'If I follow them, there would be no guarantee that I'd end up at the restroom since all the girls are in every direction.'

A butler approached her, offering drinks.

She declined. "Ah, I'm already quite full with drinking. Can you point me to the restroom?"

The butler smiled. "Just go straight to that corridor and up the stairs. Turn left after the second door and turn right after the third."

"Wow, the restroom sure is far," she said.

The butler bowed. "I apologize for the trouble, but the restroom located in this floor are currently under renovation."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, I'm alright with it. Thank you."

She walked to the corridor where he pointed and went up the stairs as instructed.

'What was it again? Third door to the right?' she thought, trying to recall the directions. She counted the doors slowly, as the corridor was dimly lit.

She opened the third door and found in to be surprisingly dark. "Excuse me?" she called out, wondering if there was anyone else inside. Not hearing any answer, she tried to find the switch.

"I knew the moment I saw you," someone said behind her, covering her eyes, "That you were the present Syaoran bought for me."

"E-excuse me?" she asked, surprised. "I am no gift."

"Only Syaoran could have told you to come into this room, because he knew I was here."

"Lucas?" she asked, trying to remove his hands. "Syaoran didn't send me here—"

Lucas turned her around abruptly, her hair pin being removed, allowing her hair to fall freely and closed the door. "Stop playing innocent now, alright, and go do your work," he said, before the room was enveloped in darkness.

Her phone began to ring. She fumbled for it inside her bag but Lucas snatched it away and threw it on the floor opposite them. "Shall we allow no disturbances from this point onwards?" he asked, advancing towards her.

.-.-.-.

It's already been ten minutes and Sakura was nowhere to be found. He tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up. His eyes roamed around the room, searching for her. 'I got a bad premonition,' he thought.

He ran to the nearest staircase and ran up, taking three steps at a time. He would surely get a good view of the entire room from up there.

He placed his hands on the railings and gripped them tightly. Sakura's not inside the room anymore. There were no signs of her.

'Where could she be?' he asked, deciding to search every room in this mansion.

.-.-.-.

"Stop it, let me go!" Sakura yelled, trying to pull free of Lucas.

Lucas pushed her into the bed. "Ah, I love it when you girls try to struggle and act all innocent. It spices things up a bit," he said, his lips crashing onto her neck forcefully.

"Get off—!" Sakura tried to push him with all her strength, but he's much stronger. She managed to accidentally hit his face with her right elbow from squirming too much.

Lucas slapped her hard. "Ah, you want games where someone gets hurt, eh? Okay, I'll hurt you a lot," he said, tearing the lower portion of Sakura's dress, revealing her legs.

"No… please stop—!"

Lucas covered her mouth. "Keep it shut." She squirmed more, her tears falling down her cheeks. Lucas tore the upper part of her dress, letting her left breast come in full view.

Lucas, with eyes full of lust, grabbed her breast and began playing with it. He slowly licked her nipple before sucking on it.

'Don't…' she thought, crying from the pain of the slap, and from fear. 'Syaoran… help me…' she thought, crying, trying to scream, but her own voice was muffled because of the hand covering her mouth.

.-.-.-.

"Sakura, where the hell are you?" Syaoran cursed under his breath, panting. He's nearly done searching all the rooms on the floor.

He turned around a corner and something that glistened caught his attention. He picked it up. 'Sakura's hair pin.'

He immediately kicked open the door, finding Lucas and Sakura in a rather surprising state.

.-.-.-.

A/N: Okay! Chapter done! :) It's a hanger, so I'm really sorry! But I want all you guys to hang on LOL.

Thank you for those who reviewed, your reviews were very much appreciated. :)

So, please continue to read and tell me your opinions. It helps me, really, in writing this story. Thank you, once again.

Chapter 5 will be up soon (I hope), but I must first work on my upcoming thesis defense. Wish me luck with the story and with my test. HAHAHAAH

Reviews please! Take care everyone! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Breathe**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic… but I do own the plot and the story.

**Summary:** A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's _you,_ Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

_**Chapter 5:**_ Weekend at the Li Household (Part 1)

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_Sakura, where the hell are you?" Syaoran cursed under his breath, panting. He's nearly done searching all the rooms on the floor._

_He turned around a corner and something that glistened caught his attention. He picked it up. 'Sakura's hair pin.'_

_He immediately kicked open the door, finding Lucas and Sakura in a rather surprising state._

_.-.-.-._

Lucas turned around, ready to scold the person who dared to disturb him. His eyes widened seeing it wasn't one of his servants.

Syaoran stood there, surprised. He looked at Lucas, his eyes full of loathe. He had never felt this angry before. Also, seeing Sakura lying there, her face full of tears and her dress nearly exposing all of her, didn't help alleviate the anger he felt.

"Ah, Li Xiao Lang," Lucas said, getting off of Sakura. "What brings you here?"

Syaoran faced him again. "Lucas." He said through gritted teeth.

Lucas only smirked. "Ah, I haven't tasted all of her but she's definitely—"

Before Lucas could say anything more, Syaoran's fist came in contact with his face. He stumbled back, his nose and lip bleeding. Syaoran hit him a second time and a third, making him dizzy.

"You. Don't you ever dare touch her. If I so much as see you looking at her—you know I can make you suffer more than you have ever imagined." Syaoran seethed. Lucas stumbled out of the room, wanting to get away from him, valuing his life.

Sakura's eyes were misty with tears and her vision was already blurry. She felt as if the whole room was spinning and tried to focus on the man that came to save her. "Syao…ran…" she whispered before surrendering herself to darkness.

Hearing his name, Syaoran looked back in time to see Sakura closing her eyes. He immediately rushed to her and shook her. "Sakura, Sakura!"

She, however, laid there, her body limp. Syaoran felt her burning up and placed a hand on her forehead. 'A fever. Must be from shock,' he thought, removing his tux and covering her body.

He flipped out his phone and dialled a few numbers.

.-.-.-.

"Li Mei Lin!" Eriol shouted, opening the doors to Mei Lin's room. He turned around immediately, seeing his cousin in the middle of undressing.

Mei Lin jumped, covering herself. "What the hell Eriol?" she shouted back, irritated. "Could you at least knock you retard!" she threw one of her empty shoeboxes at him, which he dodged easily.

"S-sorry, sorry," he apologized. "Just—we need to hurry. Syaoran just called and said that something bad happened to Sakura. He said to bring one of your sweaters to cover her up and meet us at Lucas' house in thirty minutes. I need you to drive."

Mei Lin quickly got dressed and grabbed a sweater. "Thirty minutes? Make it ten." She said.

.-.-.-.

Mei Lin drove at full speed. In no less than eight minutes, they were speeding up Lucas' driveway. She stepped on the breaks so sudden that the car made a screeching sound, its tires marking the smooth ground.

Eriol jumped out of the car and rushed inside with Mei Lin, searching for Syaoran and Sakura.

"In here!" Mei Lin shouted, passing by Syaoran. She quickly covered Sakura's unconscious body in her sweater. "What happened?"

Syaoran sighed. "I'll explain it later. Mei Lin, take her phone and cover up for me, make sure no one notices when I take her to my car. Eriol, get my car from the valet and inform Tomoyo that Sakura will be in our custody for the weekend. Make sure to explain things properly and assure her that she's safe," he said.

Eriol nodded and rushed outside. Mei Lin ran behind him, making sure that the corridors and aisles were empty. Paparazzi could be anywhere, and it'll be bad if they caught a shot of Syaoran and Sakura in that state.

Syaoran took her in his arms, quickly heading out, following Mei Lin. His car was parked outside, with Eriol waiting, talking to Tomoyo on his phone. Syaoran placed Sakura inside the passenger's seat, made sure to put her seatbelt on, and drove out of the estate with Mei Lin and Eriol trailing behind them.

.-.-.-.

Eriol opened Syaoran's room. Syaoran laid her on the bed. "Get me some cold water, a towel and fever reducer. She's burning." He instructed.

Eriol rushed downstairs, as Mei Lin came up with a change of clothes. She was about to remove Sakura's clothing when she stared at Syaoran.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm removing her clothes and I can't let you see her naked. Get out." She stated.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and left the room. He leaned on the wall outside. Eriol came up with a tray of ice, water, towel and medicine. "I thought you were…?" he asked, surprised to see him outside the room.

Syaoran crossed his arms. "Mei Lin's changing her clothes and told me to step outside."

Eriol nodded. "Was it Lucas… _again_?"

Syaoran faced him and sighed. "Yes."

Mei Lin opened the door. "Done. You can go in now."

Eriol handed him the tray. "Mei Lin, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Ah, alright. Syaoran, you take care of her," she said, following Eriol to the living room.

.-.-.-.

Eriol plopped down on the couch. "Lucas… has been abusing every woman Syaoran ever brought to his parties but…"

"This is the first time that he actually got mad about that," Mei Lin finished. "I find it odd, too."

"He couldn't be… could he?" Eriol mused, looking at her.

Mei Lin shrugged. "For all I know, he could be but I know he wouldn't admit it. You know how his ego is."

Eriol sat properly, deep in thought. "You know, Mei, we can arrange things for them."

Mei Lin's eyes widened. "And there's this Halloween Ball coming up…"

"They're free this weekend…"

"It is on." Mei Lin said, grinning. "Let me call Tomoyo."

.-.-.-.

Syaoran placed an ice bag on Sakura's forehead and gently wiped her sweat. He placed a few pillows on her head to elevate it a little. He stared at her serene face, her brows showing no signs of stress, her face free from wrinkles and make-up. Her skin was naturally smooth and her cheeks were flustered because of the fever, making her look even more irresistible.

His eyes travelled down to her lips, red and a bit swollen from having been covered so forcefully with Lucas' hand. Remembering what happened, he clenched his fist, anger welling up inside him.

Sakura stirred a little, facing Syaoran. She opened her eyes a little. Although her vision's blurry, she recognized the stylishly-messy chocolate-brown hair. "Syaoran," she whispered, her lips curving into a soft smile.

He smiled back, removing a few strands of her hair from her face. "Sakura, rest well, alright?"

She nodded like a little girl. "Please don't leave me," she whispered, her eyes closed. "Don't…"

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I won't leave, don't worry."

.-.-.-.

"Is she alright?" Tomoyo asked as soon as the doors opened. Mei Lin called her earlier to let her know that she can come over and see Sakura, and also to discuss their plans.

Eriol nodded. "Syaoran's taking care of her." He took Tomoyo's bag and led her inside.

Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. "I was so worried!" she said, her eyes a bit misty. "Thank you for looking out for her."

"She's our friend, too," Mei Lin said, "Naturally we have to look out for each other, right?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you. For another topic," she said, sitting beside Eriol, "I brought a few things for Sakura this weekend. Let's discuss about that trip."

Mei Lin set a bowl of chips on the table while Eriol came in with a huge bottle of Pepsi. "We were thinking of taking a vacation this weekend at the beach, with Mei Lin, her boyfriend, you, me, Syaoran and Sakura." Eriol explained. "We were thinking of hooking them up."

Tomoyo gasped. "I thought I was the only one thinking that they're a great match!" she exclaimed. "This would be fun!"

"Okay, so here's the plan…" Mei Lin took out a pen and notebook.

.-.-.-.

The sun shone through the clouds, its rays penetrating the curtains. Sakura felt the warm rays touch her skin and opened her eyes slowly, adjusting her vision to the light. She raised her hand to cover her eyes as the rays were directly striking it. After a night's rest, she felt much better. Stretching her arms, her eyes roamed around the room, realizing it wasn't hers.

The bed she was laying on was so comfortable and so soft. Her blankets were made of fine materials and she was lying on a four-poster bed. Most importantly, the curtains, bed sheets, pillows, blankets and even some furniture around the room were emerald-green.

"I'm pretty sure my room is pink." She whispered, wondering where she is. She breathed in deeply, intoxicating herself in the scent of the room. It has such an intoxicating scent—it wasn't strong but it wasn't faint, enough for her to crave more. Yet, she can't get enough of it. Wondering what it was, she smelt the blankets and pillows more.

The door opened and Syaoran came in. "Good morning," he greeted, seeing her awake.

She smiled and returned the gesture. "Where am I?" she asked.

He placed some pillows around her back and helped her sit. He handed her a glass of water. "I took you home after… after last night," he said, hesitating a little, "And I let you stay in my room."

Her eyes widened, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry for bothering you," she said, placing the glass on the bedside table. She lowered her head and noticed that her clothes were replaced. She covered her mouth and gasped.

"What is it? Do you feel anything?" Syaoran asked, worried from the shock displaying on her face.

"Oh my gosh, the dress you bought yesterday—I remember they were torn! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, bowing several times.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry about the dress, okay?" he said, lifting her head to face him.

"But that dress costs quite a lot!"

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter. It's just a dress—what matters most, to me," he said, staring into her eyes, "Is you. Lucas didn't… force himself in you, did he?"

Sakura shook her head. "He didn't, he just…" she whispered, remembering the incident. She braced her chest and continued, "He just reached as far as my chest."

Syaoran took her hands in his and smiled gently. "I'm relieved to hear that."

"Syaoran…" she said, squeezing his hand, "Thank you for saving me."

"I can't stand it whenever a pretty lady, such as you, leaves my side for as long as five minutes, so I went looking for you." He stated gently. "Would you like to have breakfast now?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'll bring it up for you."

"No, I'll go down with you," she said. "I'm fine now, I can move."

"Alright then," he said, standing up, "I'll give you time to change. You can use the bathroom," he pointed to the opposite side of the bed, "To change and wash up, I'll get you some clothes to change into. I'll just change here."

Sakura nodded as he helped her stand. "There's an extra towel and robe inside the bathroom, feel free to use them," he reminded her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks." She closed the bathroom door, and Syaoran disappeared in his walk-in closet to find something for Sakura to wear.

'I can't have her wear Mei Lin's clothes,' he thought, getting a light pink shirt from his home clothes section, 'It'll be too much to bear.' He snickered, remembering how she looked so sexy and alluring even though she passed out.

'If the situation wasn't serious, I'd be taking her myself,' he thought once more, pulling out a pair of shorts that was too small for him. He laid it on the bed and got dressed himself, wearing a dark-blue collared shirt, shorts and his slippers.

.-.-.-.

Sakura faced the mirror, still taking in the hugeness of the bathroom. 'It's even bigger than my room,' she thought.

She removed her clothes and made a mental note to clean them and return them to Mei Lin later. She observed herself: her skin had red patches all over, from Lucas' forceful grip on her; her cheeks were still red and a bit sore (good thing it's not coloured black or blue); and she felt her body ache all over.

She sighed, unable to find the reason why she had to endure stuff like these.

Turning on the hot water, she filled the tub. She searched for shampoo and remembered that he's a guy, so naturally some bathing essentials were missing. She came upon a bottle of shampoo and opened it, smelling its contents. "Ah, this was the smell I got addicted to this morning," she whispered. "It must be his."

"Sakura?" Mei Lin called from the other side of the bathroom door.

Sakura turned off the water. "Yeah?"

"I had Tomoyo come over last night, and she told me to bring this up to you—it's your bathing essentials. Tomoyo said you couldn't live without these."

Sakura grinned and quickly draped a towel on her naked body. She opened the door and took the small basket from Mei Lin. "Thank you so much," she breathed out. "Let's talk later."

"Alright," Mei Lin nodded and walked out, while Sakura closed the door.

She poured some of her strawberry-scented bubble bath on the water-filled tub until it lathered and soaked herself.

.-.-.-.

Minutes later, Sakura came out of the tub, rinsing her body and hair. She dried herself with the towel and looked for the extra robe Syaoran was saying.

Only one robe was hanging on the wall, it was green. 'Maybe it's this,' she thought, putting it on and wrapping her hair with the towel.

She walked out of the bathroom just as Syaoran came in the room. Their eyes met, and Syaoran gasped inwardly, his eyes widening. He turned around and said, "I forgot to get my phone."

Sakura was wearing his robe and the room smelt of sweet strawberries. "Oh, okay," she replied, getting her clothes on the bed.

"I'll see you downstairs," he said, going out of the room so that she could change.

.-.-.-.

Syaoran sat on the table and poured himself a glass of juice. Mei Lin and Tomoyo joined him, followed by Eriol.

"Is she alright now?" Tomoyo asked, sitting beside Mei Lin.

One of the servants placed the food on the table. Syaoran helped himself to some pancake. "Yes, so there's no need to worry."

He took a sip of juice but spurted it out, startled.

Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Eriol turned around to see what caused this reaction, and saw…

Sakura wearing Syaoran's oversized shirt and a short shorts (probably his, they thought). The shirt was a bit big for her, so the right side kept falling off her shoulders, exposing her hot pink, string-tied halter bikini bra and a good amount of collarbone. Her shoulders were smooth and her skin a bit flustered from the warm bath.

"Wow, Sakura…" Mei Lin whispered.

Tomoyo's mouth was hung open. "You look so…"

Eriol's eyes were glued to her, going up and down. "Sexy," he finished, but then immediately gasped in pain.

Syaoran had squeezed his balls under the table, making Eriol twist in pain. Syaoran grinned and smiled at Sakura. "Sit here," he said, pointing at the empty chair in between him and Tomoyo.

Mei Lin and Tomoyo giggled, realizing what Syaoran had done to Eriol.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you," she said, her cheeks flustered. "Eh? Eriol, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Eriol choked out, giving Syaoran the finger.

Syaoran noticed this from under the table, and he smirked.

"You seem to be in pain," Sakura said, sitting down beside Syaoran.

Syaoran cleared his throat and placed a few pieces of pancake on Sakura's plate. "Don't mind him," he said. "Do you want butter?"

"Ah, no, thank you," she said politely, getting some syrup.

Mei Lin clapped her hands together. "Ah, listen, guys," she began, "Tomoyo and I was talking last night, and we had an idea."

"About what?" Sakura asked as she began eating her pancake. Syaoran placed some bacon on her plate. "Eat a lot," he whispered. She nodded and said thanks.

Tomoyo snuck a look at Eriol (who recovered from pain) and smiled playfully. "Well, we thought about going for a two-day trip this weekend."

Sakura's eyes were starry. "A… vacation?" she whispered, imagining lots of sand and sunshine. Her starry expression suddenly turned into a frown. "I can't," she said, "I have work."

"Well, Syaoran _will_ _cancel_ _work for you __**and**__ take us to the Li Resort,_" Mei Lin said, making eye-contact with Syaoran.

Syaoran's expression was blank. "What? I never—"

Mei Lin's foot immediately came in contact with his balls, pressing on them. Syaoran made the same pained expression Eriol had on earlier, as it was now Eriol's turn to sneer at him.

"Eh, Syaoran, are you alright?" Sakura asked. "Are you choking?"

Syaoran raised his hand to say that he's fine. He looked at Mei Lin, his eyes widening.

"Didn't we talk about this _earlier_?" Mei Lin said, stressing the word, her eyes making emphasis. She added more pressure on her feet so that her point came through.

Syaoran gripped his fork hard, nearly bending it. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot," he answered, as Mei Lin lifted the pressure off his balls. "We have the weekend off, and on Monday you… you don't have to go to work, it'll be your rest day from the trip."

Sakura clasped her hands together. "Can we really go?" she asked, looking at him with starry eyes.

Syaoran stared at her happy expression for a moment before smiling tenderly. "Of course."

Tomoyo snickered, so did Mei Lin. Eriol cleared his throat, breaking Syaoran's gaze at her. "So, let's go get our stuff ready. It's only 7am, so we can arrive there by 9:30-10:00am if we move now."

"Ah!" Sakura exclaimed. "I need to go home to get my clothes."

"I already packed them up for you last night. Eriol told me what happened, so I packed a few things for you. I didn't think it would come this handy," Tomoyo said.

Mei Lin pushed her chair back. "Let's get going, then."

.-.-.-.

Eriol, Mei Lin and Tomoyo stayed in Eriol's car, while Sakura and Syaoran rode together. The huge wooden gates to Li Resort opened, revealing a vast land. A huge villa was at the far end of the front lawn.

Sakura's eyes were wide, seeing the beautiful garden. A labyrinth was present at each side, with beautiful red roses as walls. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the circular driveway. Syaoran pulled up as the servants lined up to welcome their Master. Syaoran opened the door for Sakura. Tomoyo took Eriol's hand, and Sakura noticed. She made a mental note to ask Tomoyo about it later.

"Wow," Sakura whispered.

Mei Lin giggled. "You haven't seen the inside, yet," she said, proud of herself. "I designed it."

Sakura turned to her sharply, her eyes wide. "You did?"

Eriol and Syaoran rolled their eyes. "Yes, she did." Both said at the same time.

"Let's see it, quick," Sakura said, pulling her luggage behind.

Syaoran stopped her, getting the luggage from her hands. "Let them take care of this," he said, leading her inside.

The doors opened and Sakura gasped, seeing the interior. The staircase was made of marble, including the floor and walls. A huge chandelier was hanging at the center of the empty floor, lighting the whole place. Sakura climbed up the stairs and went through the corridors, noticing that each door was made of Oak and the handles were an alloy of silver and gold.

"Your room's here," Syaoran said, opening a door.

Sakura stepped inside, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes roamed around the room, wide.

The walls were light pink, and the bed sheets and pillows were a combination of light and hot pink, making it look girly. There were also light blue and purple pillows in different shapes: hearts, flowers, butterflies, even lips. There was a couch at the far end of the room, opposite her bed, which was pink, too. Even the curtains and the cushions of the chair were pink. Even the closet and the vanity mirror.

She inhaled and smelled the scent of sweet strawberries and vanilla. "How…?" she whispered, looking at him.

Syaoran smiled. "I had this room customized for you," he said, walking towards her.

Sakura sighed. "You didn't have to. We'll be here for two days only," she said.

"Yeah, but I wanted you to feel comfortable," he said. "Do you like it?"

Sakura grinned. "Are you kidding me? I love it!" she exclaimed, throwing herself on the soft bed.

Syaoran chuckled. "My room's right here," he said, opening a door next to her bed.

Sakura peeked inside. "You like green, don't you?" she asked, noticing that his room was like the one at his mansion.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. And you like pink, don't you?"

Sakura giggled, "Yes."

"Let's go explore the area," Syaoran offered, taking her hand in his. His fingers entwined with hers, locking their hands. Sakura blushed a little at the gesture. Both went to the living room, finding Mei Lin and her boyfriend making out on the couch.

"Yo, Syaoran," Ryu raised his hand.

Syaoran covered Sakura's eyes with his free hand. "Yo. Goddammit Mei Lin," he said, "Go up to your room."

Mei Lin sat up and fixed herself. "Oh, hey Sakura," she greeted.

She removed his hand from her eyes and smiled. "Hello."

"This is Ryu, my boyfriend," Mei Lin said.

Ryu gave her a grin. "Pleased to meet you," he said, making her way towards her. "Are you… Syaoran's girlfriend?" he asked.

Sakura blushed but said, "N-no."

"Then you're free?" Ryu asked eagerly.

Mei Lin immediately thwaped him with a huge paper fan to his head. "She is, but you're not, so stop hitting on her," she said, her eyes glaring.

Ryu held his hands up. "I was just joking," he said.

Sakura laughed. "It's alright," she said. "Don't worry Mei Lin, I won't steal him from you."

"I trust you," Mei Lin said, "But it's him I don't."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Anyway Ryu, hands off of Sakura," he said.

Ryu nodded, not wanting to disobey him. "Sure man," he said, winking.

Sakura and Syaoran disappeared to the kitchen, as Mei Lin giggled. "Sorry for hitting you earlier," she said.

Ryu smirked. "It's okay babe," he said then added, "I was just curious to see his reaction. I saw jealousy in his eyes almost instantly."

Mei Lin gave him a kiss before leading up to her room.

.-.-.-.

Sakura and Syaoran walked silently, as Sakura was admiring the beauty. He showed her the swimming pool (which was thrice the size of the one at school, Sakura commented), the beach, and also the fields. Both decided to sit under the shade of a tree.

Sakura inhaled deeply, admiring the nature. "The air smells so fresh and it feels so cool," she said, just as the breeze blew.

Syaoran chuckled. "This place is filled with plants and trees and less cars and far from the city, so naturally, this place is about 95% free of pollution."

"Syaoran," she mused, lying on the grass, "Don't you live with your sisters?"

Syaoran laid beside her. "All of them are in China," he said, "They live with my Mother there and manages their own stuff."

"I hope you don't mind me asking… but if you grew up with women, why aren't you respecting them anatomically?"

Syaoran laughed. "I do respect women _anatomically_—it's just that… I chose women whom I respect. For example," he said, leaning on his elbows so he could look at her, "I'm used to women throwing their selves at me and I admit I was surprised you didn't. I thought you were playing hard to get, so I treated you like that."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "So, does that mean no more funny ideas at work?"

"Yes."

"Can we have a fresh start, from today?" she asked. "You seem like a good person, and I want to be friends with you." She said, feeling a little warm.

Syaoran chuckled a little, seeing her red face. "Sure." He cleared his throat, and said, "Hello, I am Li Syaoran, Eriol and Mei Lin's cousin, owner of the Li Corporation, and your boss. You are?"

Sakura broke into hysterics. "I—I am Saku—Kinomoto Sakura," she said in between laughter, "And I am your secretary. Nice to meet you, boss."

Syaoran laughed a little. "Ah, do you want to go to the labyrinth? It's really fun." He grinned.

Sakura beamed. "Let's go!"

.-.-.-.

It was already evening, and Sakura was hanging out in Tomoyo's bedroom. They had just finished dinner, but it was only 7pm. They were planning to swim but the rain was pouring heavily. Mei Lin spent most of the day in her room with Ryu, and Sakura thinks she (and everyone else) knows what they're doing.

"Tomoyo, spill it out or I'll make you," she threatened, stretching Tomoyo's favourite g-string.

Tomoyo shook a little. "Sakura, that's a limited edition underwear and there's none like it in the whole universe!"

"Then spill it out!" she ordered, stretching it a bit more.

"ALRIGHT!" Tomoyo shouted. "," she said in one breath.

Sakura blinked, unable to say anything. After a minute, she finally processed what her best friend just said. "Tomoyo… what kind of girl goes on a lunch meeting and comes out with a _date_?" she asked, throwing back her underwear.

Tomoyo's face was hit. "I… don't know why, it just… I felt a spark."

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "TOMOYO!" she exclaimed. "If you were looking for a _**spark**_," she said, "You should've just held onto an electricity pole or something!"

Tomoyo sighed. "I'm sorry," she said.

Sakura sat beside her best friend. "Tomoyo, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But… it's just… these guys are known playboys. I don't want you to get played," she said, giving her a hug.

Tomoyo hugged her. "Whether I get played or not… will you still be there for me?"

Sakura hit her gently. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I'll be here for you," she said, giggling.

.-.-.-.

Finally, it was time to sleep. Sakura sat in front of her vanity mirror and brushed her hair for more than a hundred times. She smiled, remembering the events earlier today—the labyrinth game she had with Syaoran; Syaoran taking care of her this morning; Syaoran showing her…

She stopped, feeling her heart beating irregularly. "Why am I thinking of him?" she asked herself, feeling her heart. She glanced at the mirror and noticed she was blushing. She shook her head, getting rid of thoughts. "I… Sakura, you can't," she whispered. "He'll just break your heart."

She sighed and closed the window before turning off the light and tucking herself to sleep. Almost instantly, she dozed off.

.-.-.-.

Sakura opened her eyes, feeling cold. "Where am I?" she asked, as everything surrounding her was dark. "Syaoran? Tomoyo? Mei Lin, Eriol? Ryu?" she called out, running.

She opened a door and light came through, and she saw the familiar hallway of the Li Villa.

"Let's go."

"Not yet."

Two voices were talking, and Sakura hid behind a vase. It was, no mistake, a girl and a boy's.

"Come on. Don't tell me you like that secretary?" a redhead said.

"I told you, I don't have interest in my secretary," a familiar voice responded.

Sakura peeked a little. 'I'm sure that's Syaoran,' she thought. 'Are they talking about me?' she clutched her chest, feeling pain. She pushed closer, wanting to hear the conversation, but the vase started to quiver. She reached for it, but unfortunately, it crashed to the floor.

.-.-.-.

The thunder boomed loudly, and in time, Sakura sat up from the bed, sweating. She panted hard, catching her breath. 'What a dream,' she thought, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

The lightning lit up the room and the thunder boomed a second time, startling her. She saw fire and heard the familiar crackling of things in a flash before she let out an ear-piercing scream.

Meanwhile…

Syaoran automatically stood up, hearing Sakura's voice. He scrambled out the bed and ran to her room (using their extension doors) and called out to her. "Sakura? Sakura?" he almost shouted in worry.

"I… I'm here," she answered, cowering over the side of her bed, on the floor.

He rushed to her, taking her into his arms. "What happened? Why are you shaking?"

"I'm scared," she whispered, clinging onto him like a baby.

"Hush, it's just thunder," he soothed her hair. "Let's get to bed, alright?"

She nodded as he helped her get up. He tucked her in and patted her head. "Go to sleep." He was about to turn, but Sakura held onto his shirt. He looked back at her, and saw her eyes still full of fear.

"Please… stay with me." She whispered, her eyes pleading.

Syaoran sighed. 'I better retrain myself,' he thought. "Okay, I'll stay here." He said, sitting beside her. He stretched his neck and yawned a little.

Feeling bad for being selfish, Sakura moved over to the other side. "It's okay if you share the bed with me," she said, placing a pillow beside her. "Just don't go beyond this point."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on," she said, pulling his hand.

He gave in and laid beside her. Noticing how she was still shaking a little, he took her hand in his. "Just relax, I won't do anything to you. Forget about the lightning and thunder, okay?"

Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll try," she said.

The thunder was at it again, this time, louder.

Sakura jumped and rolled to his chest, clinging tighly. Syaoran sighed, letting her stay that way. He soothed her hair and whispered, "Don't be afraid, I'm here."

Sakura held on more, not wanting to let go. Her face was red with embarrassment, and she can't have him see that. She felt Syaoran's arm on her waist—her mind told her to get angry and roll away, but somehow she felt very secure with it, so she let it be.

Syaoran rested his chin on her hair, inhaling her strawberry sweet scent. "Good night, my cherry blossom," he whispered.

.-.-.-.

Tomoyo closed the little gap on Sakura's room's main door and said through her walkie-talkie, "Done."

Eriol, Mei Lin, and Ryu were outside, just below Sakura's window. Ryu turned off the light (they used it to make fake lightning effects) and Mei Lin unplugged the huge speakers (for accentuating and amplifying the thunder's sound) while Eriol took out the CD's (for the sound effects).

After putting away the props, Tomoyo met up with them and each gave a high-five. "Successful." Mei Lin grinned.

Tomoyo grinned, too. "I'm sorry, Sakura… But knowing you and Syaoran, both of you won't get anywhere if we don't do something."

Ryu nodded. "I agree. Syaoran's ego is huge, and Sakura's definitely got a bad impression on him."

"We have to work on that. Let's call it a night," Eriol said.

The four of them went to each other's rooms, hoping that both would make progress by tomorrow.

.-.-.-.

A/N: Finally, I'm done with it! And I passed the thesis, thanks to those who wished me best :)

I'm gonna answer a few questions first:

ImAFan: Wonderful chapter. I just want to confirm something though... Is Touya working to pay the bills as well?  
-Well, yes, I kinda forgot to put it in the other chapter. But he's working, too, and the money both Sakura and Touya makes is enough, but not so much, since they got hospital bills to cover up, too, aside from the medications.

123: ahhhhh please please please update! syao saves her right? he starts falling for her right?  
-If you're reading this now, obviously you got your answer ;) :P

So, thank you guys for reviewing! More reviews please! :D I also want to know your opinions so just feel free to tell me :D I appreciate it all. :D

See you on the next chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Breathe**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic… but I do own the plot and the story.

**Summary:** A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's _you,_ Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

_**WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 AND IS AGAINST SEXUAL CONTEXT, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU. **_

_**Chapter 5:**_ Weekend at the Li Household (Part 2)

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Tomoyo closed the little gap on Sakura's room's main door and said through her walkie-talkie, "Done."_

_Eriol, Mei Lin, and Ryu were outside, just below Sakura's window. Ryu turned off the light (they used it to make fake lightning effects) and Mei Lin unplugged the huge speakers (for accentuating and amplifying the thunder's sound) while Eriol took out the CD's (for the sound effects)._

_After putting away the props, Tomoyo met up with them and each gave a high-five. "Successful." Mei Lin grinned._

_Tomoyo grinned, too. "I'm sorry, Sakura… But knowing you and Syaoran, both of you won't get anywhere if we don't do something."_

_Ryu nodded. "I agree. Syaoran's ego is huge, and Sakura's definitely got a bad impression on him."_

"_We have to work on that. Let's call it a night," Eriol said._

_The four of them went to each other's rooms, hoping that both would make progress by tomorrow._

_.-.-.-._

Tomoyo was busy making breakfast with Mei Lin, while both their men were talking on the table.

"Yo, Eriol," Ryu started, "Do you think those two would make progress by now?"

Eriol laughed. "Physically? I don't think so."

"Emotionally? I hope," Mei Lin whispered to Tomoyo, who just giggled.

Both women set up the table as the men arranged the food. "Shall we see their reactions right now?" Tomoyo asked, a spark in her eye.

Mei Lin grinned and grabbed the bacon and pancakes from the table, while Tomoyo took out her battery-operated mini electric fan. Eriol and Ryu followed behind with mini bendable binoculars (you can bend these at any angle and it comes with a mini-screen for viewing).

[A/N: Hey, these bendable binoculars are just a part of my imagination, I don't know if there are such things. Hehe]

Tomoyo pushed the door open a little bit. Mei Lin set the bacon and pancakes near the gap and turned on the mini electric fan. Eriol held the screen while Ryu placed the lens near the gap, positioning it such that Sakura and Syaoran were in full view.

The girls crawled behind Eriol, wanting to see the view. The four of them gasped, seeing how these two… slept.

"Wow. Some development," Ryu whispered.

Sakura's sleeping gown was hitched so high, exposing her underwear and a lot of flesh. Her leg was resting upon Syaoran's stomach, as she snuggled close to him. The neckline of her gown was so low, it exposed her bra. Syaoran's hand was wrapped around her waist, holding her in place, close to him. His knee was against Sakura's most sensitive place, and she looked more comfortable than ever.

"What… the fuck?" Mei Lin whispered in disbelief. "Sakura ignores my cousin's moves, yet… did they really sleep, or they did something else?"

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to really care at all," Tomoyo whispered.

Eriol gulped. "If they had sex, they should be naked, right?"

Ryu whispered an "I agree," before smirking. "Looks like cherry blossom's feeling it."

Sakura's nose picked up the smell of food, and began to stir. Syaoran groaned and held her in place, his knees accidentally pressing against her.

Sakura moaned, feeling good from the slight pressure. 'Wait… what?' she thought, hearing herself. Her eyes opened slightly, and saw Syaoran's handsome face, sleeping innocently beside her.

Her eyes shot open, wide awake. She looked down to see that she was completely exposed. "Syaoran…" she nudged him.

He rolled to the side and mumbled, "5 more minutes."

"Come on, get up," she said, trying to remove his arms on her waist. "I'm hungry." She added, sniffing the air.

"Alright," he groaned, getting up. Upon opening his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in someone else's room. "What?" he asked.

"I asked you… to stay last night, remember?" she answered, getting up.

"Oh, I remember," he whispered. "Why does your room smell of bacon and pancakes?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. But it woke me up."

Syaoran stretched his neck from right to left, stretching his muscles. "Did you leave the door open last night?" he asked, seeing the gap. He approached the door.

Mei Lin and Tomoyo covered their mouth, preventing themselves from making any noise. Ryu detached the lens on the side of the door as Eriol picked up the screen. Mei Lin grabbed the food and gave the mini electric fan to Tomoyo, as they rushed downstairs.

Syaoran opened the door and peeked at the hallway. 'I thought…'

"Syaoran," Sakura called, "Thank you, for last night."

He turned to face her. "It's no big deal," he said, smiling. "Let's go get some breakfast. The smell of bacon's making me hungry, too."

.-.-.-.

Eriol, Mei Lin, Ryu and Tomoyo were trying to catch their breath. "I thought my heart stopped beating for a second," Tomoyo said, placing a hand on her chest. "That was close!"

Mei Lin nodded, panting. "If Syaoran catches is—ah, I don't even want to think of it!" she exclaimed, sitting on a chair.

Eriol and Ryu were both drinking water, breathing heavily. They heard footsteps approaching and Ryu immediately threw the binoculars and screen on the trash bin (yes, those must've cost a lot, but as we all know they don't care).

Eriol pretended to make some juice, Ryu was making coffee, and the girls looked through a magazine.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted, sitting beside Tomoyo. "What are you looking at?"

Mei Lin smiled. "The latest Chanel collection," she said.

"The weather outside seems good," Eriol commented, looking through the glass sliding doors leading to the huge pool. "Let's go for a swim," he suggested.

"Oh, let's!" Tomoyo said, clasping her hands together.

"I didn't bring any swim suit," Sakura said, getting some pancakes. She placed some on Syaoran's plate and wiped it with butter, before pouring a little syrup. She gave him a smile.

Syaoran smiled back tenderly, wondering how she knew how he likes his pancakes.

"I did." Tomoyo piped up, beaming.

Sakura's eyes widened, shaking her head. "Uh… I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Oh, come on," Mei Lin grinned. "Let's see it after breakfast."

Sakura swallowed, expecting the worst.

.-.-.-.

Sakura, Mei Lin and Tomoyo were hanging out in Tomoyo's room, searching for a pair of bikini that would surely make Syaoran's eyes pop out.

Tomoyo opened a metallic purple suitcase. She emptied the contents on the bed, searching for possible ideas.

"You sure have… quite the imagination," Mei Lin said, picking up a clear, transparent bikini. "And with a lot of colors, too," she added, seeing the neon orange, neon pink, and other neons with it.

"Tomoyo," Sakura stressed, "I can't wear revealing stuff. It's embarrassing." She said, her face red already. "See? I haven't even started to wear them, yet I'm feeling embarrassed."

Tomoyo placed her hands on her hips. "Sakura. For once, please just let us make you look sexy, alright?"

"It's been so long since you've had a boyfriend, so you better get one now." Mei Lin said.

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked, startled.

Mei Lin grinned. "I can tell."

"FOUND IT!" Tomoyo shouted from under the pile of bikinis. She held it up for all to see.

"Hell no." Sakura said, her eyes wide.

.-.-.-.

"Damn," Eriol grunted, "The girls take way too long to get ready."

"I'm dying to see Mei Lin in red hot bikini," Ryu laughed, drinking some beer.

Syaoran emerged from under the water, sitting on the edge of the pool with the two. "Eriol, since when have you started going steady with a single girl?"

"We immediately hooked up when we had lunch." He answered.

Ryu laughed. "Don't tell me… Tomoyo's for real?"

"As real as you can get," Eriol said, laughing. "I don't really know exactly why—I just can't let her go. She keeps me hanging every time. All the other girls I've had were just petty ones with expiry dates, but Tomoyo's different."

Syaoran snickered. "Cheesy, man."

"Eh, what about you?" Ryu asked. "Since when have you started smiling tenderly for some girl, eh?"

"And since when have you started placing bacon on someone else's plate?" Eriol teased. "Not to mention cancel work for two days and come down on a vacation."

"Yeah. Whenever we call you out for a vacation, you never come; yet for Sakura, you did," Ryu teased, elbowing him.

Syaoran laid on the pebbled edge of the pool, choosing his words. "I don't know, either. It just… came to me, naturally."

Eriol laughed. "Ohh ho ho, has Li Xiao Lang finally found his girl?"

Syaoran glared at him, kicking the water, splashing on him. "She's not yet my girl, alright."

"_Not yet_? Then do you have plans to make her yours, in the future?" Ryu asked.

Syaoran sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll see about that," he said, smirking. 'Let's see how far I can take her.'

"She's ready," Mei Lin said, getting their attention. She wore a ruby-red bikini that didn't cover much but covered enough to make Ryu's imagination go haywire.

Tomoyo came with Sakura. Sakura was draped in a towel while Tomoyo was wearing a violet bikini tied up halter style, with the sides of her breasts exposed.

"Sakura, why are you wearing a towel?" Mei Lin asked. She grabbed the other end and pulled it out, startling her, leaving her no time to resist.

Eriol's eyes were wide, Ryu's mouth hung low and Syaoran suddenly choked on his beer, coughing it out.

Sakura wore a hot-pink bikini top that was tied in front (and was one-size too small), squeezing her breasts. She wore a matching hot-pink bikini bottom tied on either side of her hips. It was hung low, nearly exposing her pelvis but hugging her butt really good.

"Stop staring," Sakura said, getting embarrassed.

"You… uh… look… sexy," Syaoran said, averting his gaze.

Mei Lin and Tomoyo winked at each other, while the boys exchanged imaginary high-fives.

"Let's play!" Ryu said, throwing a beach ball in the air.

.-.-.-.

Sakura finally got over her embarrassment and played freely, enjoying the time. They played pool volley, Frisbee on the grass and even did some limbo rock and charades.

"Let's have some barbecue tonight, while swimming." Tomoyo said. "Can we?"

Eriol nodded. "Sure. I'll get it ready."

"Let's get some snacks," Syaoran said, pulling Sakura out of the pool. "What do you want?"

"Anything's fine," she answered, getting her towel and drying her hair.

Syaoran and Sakura sat beside each other, getting some sushi. "These tastes good," Sakura said, referring to the one she ate.

"Really?" Syaoran asked. "These ones, too."

"Let me taste them." Sakura said.

Syaoran popped one in her mouth, while Sakura popped one in his. They both smiled at each other, enjoying the moment.

"Look at them," Mei Lin whispered. "So cute!"

"I agree!" Tomoyo whispered back.

After eating some snacks, Eriol got the equipment for the barbecue, while Syaoran and Ryu set up tents for them. The girls were inside, chatting while preparing the barbecue and steak. They sat around in a circle, sharing stories, laughing, and making fun of each other. After dinner, each pair retreated into their tents.

Sakura tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She looked beside her—Syaoran's not there. She unzipped the tent and went outside, marvelling at the view.

The moon lighted up the place really great, making the water look like a sea of diamonds. She looked up and saw the stars clearly. There were no clouds hindering them from shining. She looked around, searching for Syaoran. "Where is he?" she wondered.

Syaoran came out of the kitchen, surprised to see Sakura outside. "Sakura, why are you there?" he asked, standing beside her.

She turned around, surprised. "I couldn't sleep. Where have you been?"

"I just took something from the house."

She looked up to the sky. "The stars are really beautiful. They're like little diamonds."

Syaoran stared at her innocent figure. "Let's swim," he said, taking her hand.

"Eh? The others might wake up," she said.

"No, they won't hear us." He whispered.

Sakura's hairs stood on end, hearing that sexy whisper again. "It's cold—why do you want to go swimming? Aren't you tired from swimming all day?"

Syaoran faced her, grinning. "There's something I want to show you. Wait here, alright?" he said, slowly dipping into the cold water. He disappeared at the bottom of the water.

After a few minutes, Syaoran came up. "Let's go," he said, his voice nearly a whisper.

Sakura hesitated a little, but took off her loose shirt, nonetheless. She was still wearing her bikini from earlier.

She went to where he is and slipped in the water, shuddering from the cold.

"Now, breathe in deeply. We need to swim for a while," he said. "So hold your breath, okay?"

She nodded, preparing herself.

"Alright. One, two, three."

Both inhaled deeply and went under the water. Syaoran went inside a hole big enough for two people, with Sakura following behind him. They came out of the tunnel, and began swimming upward. They emerged from the water, as Sakura tried to catch her breath. She bobbed up and down the water, doing breathing exercises.

Syaoran took her hand and helped her up. He let her hand go, searching for the light switch.

"Syaoran, don't leave me," Sakura said, panicked. "It's dark, I can't see anything!"

"Don't move, I'll be back," he said, turning on the switch.

The whole place lit up, and Sakura's eyes went wide. She was like inside an aquarium, though it looks prettier with the dim lights. Sakura saw a bed and a couch, and even a table, inside.

"I had this made when renovating the villa. Mei Lin doesn't know about this." He said, sitting beside her. "When I want to be alone to think things through, I'll always go here and stay for a while, staring at the sky. When I've finally cleared my head, I go out." He said, drying himself and giving her a towel. "It's a little cold, though."

"It's truly beautiful," Sakura whispered. "It feels as if I'm under the sea."

"We are," he said, sitting on the couch.

Sakura turned to him. "We… are?"

"Yes." He said, giving her some warm chocolate. "This place is really sturdy, so don't worry about sharks attacking us and such. Ah, that, too—there aren't any sharks here because I have secured the perimeter of the beach."

"This is truly awesome!" she said with glee. She sat beside Syaoran on the couch, their bodies nearly touching.

"You're the first person I ever took here."

She looked up from her mug and placed it on the table. "Really?" she asked, blushing a little.

"Yeah."

"I feel special," she whispered.

Syaoran stared at her then smiled. "You… are special."

Sakura's eyes went wide upon hearing those words.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Sakura." He whispered, slowly closing the gap between them.

Sakura felt her heart thumping against her chest, almost like it would burst. "Syaoran…"

"Hmm?" he asked, their lips almost touching.

She smelled his fresh breath. Her back touched the backrest of the couch, feeling the cool fabric. "Syaoran…" she whispered, trying to get her words out.

"Yes?" he asked, his lips gently touching hers. "Call me one more time." He said, keeping eye contact.

"Syao—"

But no sooner had she said the first syllable, his lips crashed on to hers gently, kissing her softly, almost like pleading her. She opened her mouth a little and kissed back, gently nibbling on his lower lip, making him groan in pleasure. He tore apart from her to breathe, but in less than a second, he kissed her again. This time, Sakura felt her pleasure rising within her.

Syaoran's hand came on her back, pushing her closer to him, wanting to get more of her. Sakura's hands circled his head, pushing him deeper into her. Syaoran continued kissing her, lifting her up in his arms and letting her down on the bed. Her towel fell on the floor, the cool air around them making her get goosebumps.

Syaoran went on top of her, kissing her lips and slowly inching his way down her neck, nibbling and sucking on the soft skin. He inhaled her strawberry scent—making him want more of her. Sakura arched her back and head, giving him greater access to her neck.

"Syaoran…" she whispered. Syaoran went back to kissing her, his hands coming out from behind her back, and up her stomach.

Sakura moaned in his touch. It was like fire, lighting up every part of her. He removed the knot on her bikini top, her breasts exposed. She gasped, feeling the cold air. She covered her chest.

Syaoran took her hands in his. "Don't," he whispered huskily, "You're really beautiful."

She looked away, letting him remove her hands. He continued kissing her on her neck and down to her collarbone. He sucked on her breasts gently, making her moan once more. He licked the area around her nipple before sucking it, making her gasp. She pushed his head closer, finding pleasure in what he's doing.

His other hand massaged her breasts, playing with her nipple. He sucked on the other side, too, his hand travelling between her thighs.

He removed the strings of her bottom and trailed kisses down her stomach while removing the garment. One hand massaged the tip of her pussy, as he heard her gasp.

"Syaoran…" she moaned louder.

Her voice makes him want to take her right there and then, but he retrained himself, wanting to pleasure her more. He rubbed on her pussy and clit gently, her legs spreading. He spread her pussy and was about to taste it when Sakura closed her legs.

"Sakura?" he asked.

She smiled. "I want to pleasure you, too," she whispered, more like purred. She pushed him over and went on top of him, sitting on his stomach, facing him. She looked at him and began to slowly remove his shorts and underwear, revealing his hard cock.

"It's so big," she said, her eyes sparkling. She looked at him sexily, before gently rubbing it with her hands. She slowly licked the sides, massaging his balls. She licked it from the bottom to the top, sucking on the tip, making him groan. "I'm having a hard time," she whispered, sitting on his stomach once more, her back facing him.

She bent over slowly, her pussy right in front of his face. She began sucking and licking on his dick, rubbing it in between her breasts but she gasped when she felt his tongue slide inside her, making her weak.

"Syaoran, don't…!"

"Don't?" he asked, rubbing her pussy. "It's dripping wet," he teased, licking it.

Sakura moaned, her arms giving away. She rolled over, her back lying on his body, spreading her legs wider. Syaoran smiled, licking her pussy once more. Her hips buckled up, slightly rising, wanting more. She grabbed her dick and gave him a hand job, licking it and sucking.

Syaoran sucked on her pussy, making her let out her voice. She covered her mouth, afraid that others might hear.

"It's okay, baby, so let out your voice," he said, licking her, "No one can hear us." He slid two fingers in, making her shout. The way he said _baby_ was so erotic, it heightened up her pleasure meter.

"Syao—ran!" she said, gasping.

He slid his fingers in and out, her moaning in time with the rhythm. "Oh, Syaoran, baby…" she moaned, making him harder. Her calling him baby was enough to drive him mad.

Syaoran slid a third finger in, making her grip the sheets. "Baby, I'm cumming," she called out. "I'm cumming!"

Syaoran immediately took out his fingers, making her miss her orgasm. He chuckled, teasing her. He went on top of her and whispered, "Not yet, babe. Let's do it together." He kissed her fully on the lips, playing with her breasts once more.

Sakura grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip with her pussy. "Take me, Syaoran," she pleaded. "Take me now."

He positioned himself between her thighs and entered her slowly, surprised at how incredibly tight she was. 'So tight…' he thought, his dick getting harder.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped, feeling his dick entirely pierce through her. Tears fell from her eyes as pain shot through her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried, kissing her.

"I'm fine, you can move," she said, smiling.

"I'll be gentle," he said, slowly shifting his weight, moving.

He went on a steady pace, then faster, deeper, harder. Sakura wrapped her legs on his back, arching her back more. He placed a pillow under her butt, raising her hips, making him hit her pleasure spots deeper.

"Baby, faster…!" Sakura gasped, surrendering herself to pleasure. Syaoran did as he was asked, plunging faster and deeper.

Sakura gripped the sheets tight. "Syao—Syaoran I'm—I'm… Syaoran!"

Syaoran thrust into her deeply, spilling all of his load into her. Sakura felt his thick liquid pouring into her, filling her. She let all her liquids flow, breathing heavily, catching her breath.

She opened her eyes and saw him staring deeply into her. She smiled, touching his handsome face. "I'm glad… you're my first time, Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled back, kissing her on her lips. "Sakura," he said, lying on his back and pulling her close, "I love you."

Sakura gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered, "Li Xiao Lang, I love you, too."

Syaoran turned to her, their foreheads bumping into each other. "Ouch," he said, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she giggled.

"Does that mean… I can date you?" Syaoran asked, cuddling her.

Sakura smiled and nodded; too shy to answer.

"I love you," he whispered through his hair, his lips forming a smile.

"I love you too," she said, cuddling close to him, surrendering to sleep.

.-.-.-.

A/N: Oooh, Lemon! HAHAHAHA I finally got it done. I started on this chapter earlier than part 1, because I was originally planning to make this as part 1, but I couldn't write the lemon part, as it's really hard for me to do since this is my first time writing a lemon.

So, after consulting some _references_, I finally got the lemon part done, and decided this would be part two.

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Sorry it was short, though. Please do review and give me feed backs on the lemon part (if I wrote it well, or it was too long, you know). See you next chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Breathe**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic… but I do own the plot and the story.

**Summary:** A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's _you,_ Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

_**Chapter 7: **_Preparations for the Ball

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"Does that mean… I can date you?" Syaoran asked, cuddling her._

_Sakura smiled and nodded; too shy to answer._

_"I love you," he whispered through his hair, his lips forming a smile._

_"I love you too," she said, cuddling close to him, surrendering to sleep._

_.-.-.-._

Morning came, and Mei Lin and Tomoyo were the first ones up. "Eh? Why is their tent empty?" Tomoyo asked her.

Mei Lin shrugged. "How should I know? I just woke up."

Just then, Sakura came out of the kitchen's back door, wearing a tank top and shorts. "Good morning!" she said, smiling.

Tomoyo and Mei Lin exchanged looks. "Someone seems to be in a good mood," Tomoyo whispered.

"Good morning!" Mei Lin greeted back. "Why are you up so early?"

"I made breakfast. Come on, let's eat," she said, grinning.

"What about the boys?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Oh, let them sleep. Syaoran will take care of them."

"Why Syaoran?" Both asked at the same time.

"There's something I need to tell you, so let's just go inside," Sakura said, pulling their hands. "Come on."

Tomoyo and Mei Lin followed her to the kitchen, draping towels around their waist. They both sat at each of the bar stools while Sakura gave them a plate of rice omelette and juice.

"So, what's this you're gonna tell us about?" Mei Lin asked, trying the omelette. "Mmm, these taste really good."

"Thank you. Anyway, I think this might be a wee bit of a shock but… Syaoran and I have officially gotten together."

Tomoyo tried to hold down her excitement and squeal. "Gotten together? I don't get it."

Mei Lin grabbed Tomoyo's hand and squeezed it hard, trying to contain herself from exploding and jumping for joy. "What do you mean?" she said with a serious look.

Sakura fidgeted a little, playing with her fingers. "Well… me and Syaoran… have agreed to date."

Mei Lin snorted. "_Agreed_? What, like, do you have a contract or something?"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's not like that."

"Then what exactly?" Tomoyo asked. 'Please…' she thought, 'Let her say she loves him and he loves her, too.'

"We… have mutual feelings for each other…" Sakura whispered, her face red.

"_Tomoyo and I_ have mutual feelings for each other, too—but that doesn't seem enough to give us the idea of dating," Mei Lin said, trying to get Sakura to say it out loud.

"That's not it," Sakura exhaled, feeling pressured.

"Then what exac—?" Mei Lin and Tomoyo said at the same time.

Sakura cut them off. "We love each other!" she exclaimed, her face low, trying to hide her blush.

Mei Lin and Tomoyo had a fist in the air, both mouthing, "Yes!" but immediately turn to serious mode when Sakura turned to look at them. "At least say something?" she said.

Mei Lin giggled. "It did surprise me," she said, with a hint of sarcasm, "But I have nothing against it. I like you, Sakura, and we're friends."

"I am _so_ happy for you," Tomoyo said, holding Sakura's hands. "Li is the perfect guy for you. I mean, you totally complement each other."

Mei Lin agreed. "Yeah. You both fill in each other's empty spaces."

Sakura bit her lower lip before exploding into a squeal. "Oh my, thank you, guys! You're the best!" she said, hugging her two girlfriends.

.-.-.-.

"I knew it," Eriol said. "It doesn't surprise me the least."

Ryu raised his feet on the table. "I saw it coming, too."

Syaoran laughed. "This isn't how it's supposed to turn out, but… I just can't stop myself falling for her."

Eriol thought that he saw a different look from Syaoran's eyes, but when he blinked, it was gone. He ignored his first comment. "She's really fine and adorable, so take care of her well. It's hard to find a girl like her." he said flatly.

Ryu drank some juice. "Yeah. Sakura's the only girl who didn't throw herself at you, right? She's really something—your face and status doesn't affect her at all. Ah, better be prepared, Syaoran."

"Don't let her waver for a bit—some other guy might snatch her away." Eriol added.

Syaoran nodded. "I appreciate your concerns, but I have no plans of letting her waver, nor giving her up to some other guy." He smirked, drinking his juice.

.-.-.-.

All six of them packed their things and prepared to go back to reality. Ryu will be staying over at the Li Mansion, along Tomoyo and Sakura. Sakura didn't like the idea at first, but Syaoran convinced her to stay with him.

The servants unloaded the cars and brought the luggage with them. Syaoran had his arm around Sakura's waist. "I'll show you your new room." He whispered to her ear.

Sakura followed him upstairs and beside his room, there were two oak doors with gold and metallic pink handles. She pushed them open, revealing the interior. Sakura stood there, frozen. The room looked exactly like the one she had in the villa. She was about to say something, when Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You said you liked that room, so I had this made." He said, kissing her.

Sakura giggled. "I'm surprised that you didn't suggest we stay in one room."

Syaoran chuckled. "I know you would refuse, even if we had started dating already." He said, kissing her more on her neck, giving her a tingling feeling.

Sakura nodded. "It's a good thing we understand each other," she whispered, turning around to face him and give him a kiss.

Syaoran broke the kiss and touched her forehead with his. "I have something I need to take care of at work. I'll be back before dinner, so just rest for today, okay?" he said, giving her another kiss.

When he tore apart from her, she barely breathed, "Okay…" before he leaned down to kiss her some more.

"I hate to interrupt the moment, but… Syaoran, don't you need to be somewhere?"

Both turned to the door and saw Mei Lin leaning on the door frame, her arms crossed, smirking. Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm going." He turned to Sakura and said, "I'll see you later, babe." Before giving her one last kiss and leaving.

Sakura sat on her bed, smiling. "My heart triples its beat rhythm when I'm with him."

Mei Lin giggled. "My, my, my, you have got it bad with my cousin."

"Yeah, I'm afraid," she said.

"Oh, by the way—the Halloween Ball is only two weeks away, so I was thinking of going shopping with you guys for the costumes," Mei Lin said, sitting beside her. "And… I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but…"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I signed you up for the Anonymous Event."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

Mei Lin sighed. "I heard the situation about your father from Tomoyo, and I think this would be of great help. This year's reward is one hundred thousand dollars, if you win."

Sakura thought for a moment. 'One hundred thousand dollars. That would be enough to pay the remaining hospital bills and medication, plus a ticket to bring dad home.'

"Sakura?" Mei Lin waved a hand on her face, seeing her blank expression.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "Y-yes?"

"What do you say?"

"I'm alright with it, but… I don't want others to know it's me."

Mei Lin placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "Syaoran would know it's you immediately, so we have to disguise you. After all, the main point is staying anonymous."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"I'll take care of that, so let's just shop at the moment."

.-.-.-.

"Li-sama, CEO Kazuki is here to see you." Maria's voice rang through the entire room, distracting his thoughts.

"Send him in."

A few minutes later, a man about Syaoran's height walked in. He had striking gold eyes and chestnut brown hair. Syaoran grinned upon seeing him. "Sit." He said.

The man sat on the couch as Syaoran joined him with a bottle of alcohol. "What brings you here, Sato?"

Sato smirked. "I heard you beat up Lucas real good."

Syaoran laughed. "Ah, is he doing well? Please send him my apologies. I didn't intend to hit him that hard."

Sato smirked. "He's currently getting surgery for his broken nose and his fractured jaw. You did damage him pretty much." He said, drinking some alcohol.

Syaoran raised his glass. "Good. He can get his face repaired—if it can be."

Sato laughed. "How's the thing with the girl?"

Syaoran crossed his legs. "Ah, everything's going my way."

"She'll be in real shock when she finds out she's being played."

Syaoran's expression turned serious. "Not a word to anyone, Sato. That was the deal. You break it, I break off my investment."

Sato held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Li. I have no intention to say anything to anyone. I'll continue to help you with your plans as long as you help me with mine."

Syaoran remained silent for a moment. "Let's change the topic. Is everything going fine for the next plan?"

Sato nodded. "Seeing as Lucas can't be of help, I'm doing this part and the succeeding ones as well, if the situation permits."

"Good. I wanna see what you have planned out for me." Syaoran said, grinning.

Sato smirked. "You know how I roll, Li. I'll be going," he said, standing up.

Syaoran nodded and said, "Tell Lucas he did a pretty good job acting as a rapist last time."

Sato raised his hand to say that he will before closing the door behind him. He smirked and whispered to himself, "That wasn't acting, Li."

Eriol peeked from under Sakura's table, watching Sato go out of the room. 'Sato? What is he doing here?' he thought, glancing over Syaoran's office. 'What could he possibly want with Syaoran?'

.-.-.-.

Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Sakura entered the mall, chatting with themselves. They have decided to look for a dress and a suitable disguise for Sakura, for the upcoming ball.

"Do you have anything in particular, Sakura?" Mei Lin asked, looking through the racks of clothes. "I mean, any design you have in mind?"

Sakura shrugged, looking through the other rack. "Not really. Tomoyo always makes my clothes for me, and she's also like my stylist. She even has that Sakura Collection in her building."

Mei Lin sighed. "You're so lucky to have her as a friend."

Tomoyo laughed. "I'll be making clothes for you, too, Mei Lin, so don't you worry."

"What's inside Sakura's Collection, anyway?" Mei Lin asked.

Tomoyo turned to her. "It's a special collection for her. It's like her personal closet, only bigger. I store all my creations for her there."

"You're really envious," Mei Lin nudged Sakura, giggling. "Do I get to see this room, too?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course! But you only get to see it once the Mei Lin Collection is done."

"Wh…at?" Mei Lin asked. "Mei Lin… Collection?"

Tomoyo laughed. "I'm currently working on the designs, and I need your help with it. Since I base my designs according to personalities, I need your ideas in it."

"Are you… serious about this?" Mei Lin asked again, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Tomoyo nodded, smiling.

"Oh my god I am so thankful for this!" Mei Lin exclaimed, jumping to Tomoyo for a hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

"It's nothing," Tomoyo said, glad that she could make her friends happy. "Let's look for something to wear, now."

Sakura sighed. "This store is hopeless. Let's go to another one."

The three girls went out and looked for another store. They repeated the process for about ten times, still finding nothing for themselves.

"This place has nothing," Mei Lin sighed, sitting beside Sakura. They have decided to stop by Dairy Queen for some Ice Cream.

"I totally agree," Sakura said, massaging her feet. "I'm tired of walking around."

Suddenly, Tomoyo perked up. "I know! Let's go visit London 1853."

"Huh? Where's that?" Mei Lin asked. "That's the first time I've heard that."

"It's a store not far away from here. They sell costumes of every kind and even party things," Tomoyo said, standing.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's check it out."

.-.-.-.

Mei Lin parked by a three-storey building. It had an old but elegant feeling to it. "Hmm. The style of the house looks like it's from England."

"Exactly the point," Tomoyo said, getting out of the car. "The owner of this building is a classmate of mine when we were in college. She loves old England and their styles, but she loves modern and classical, too. So instead of making a business like mine, she decided to just make a costume shop."

"Great idea," Sakura mused. "Come, let's see what's inside."

Upon entering the store, they were greeted by handsome butlers. "Welcome, Mademoiselles."

"Whoa, even the employees are great." Mei Lin said, eyeing one handsome guy to the farthest right.

Inside the building was a hallway lit up by lamps. There were four doors and two elevators. "Where's the stuff?" Sakura asked.

"Inside those doors." She whispered.

A lady with golden hair and grey eyes approached them. "Tomoyo! It's so nice to see you," she said, giving her a cheek-to-cheek.

"Lola," Tomoyo said, returning the gesture. "You're as stunning as ever!"

"Ah, stop flattering me. Are they your friends?" Lola asked, looking behind Tomoyo.

"Ah, yes. This is Mei Lin," she introduced as Mei Lin gave courtesy, "And Sakura."

"Pretty pretty ladies!" Lola said with glee. "What brings you here?"

"We need to find a costume for the Halloween ball we need to attend to." Mei Lin said. "And also something to disguise her into."

Tomoy explained the basics to Lola, and Lola said, "I think I have something for you."

Lola led them through the hallway. Sakura and Mei Lin read the labels on the doors: there were Wigs, Masks, Eyes and Props. They boarded the elevator and went to the second floor. It looked like the previous floor, only with different labels.

"Here," Lola said, opening a door that read: Dresses and Gowns.

They entered the spacious room, with Mei Lin and Sakura marvelling at the collection. They placed their bags at the couch on the center of the room, as three handsome guys escorted them inside. "Feel free to look around."

"Sakura, don't look for your dress—I'll take care of that," Tomoyo said. "Let's look for dresses first, then shoes, then accessories, then the disguise."

Mei Lin held up a maroon floor-length dress. "I'll try this on." She disappeared behind the curtains.

Tomoyo tossed dresses and gowns here and there, separating which one's for Sakura and Mei Lin.

Once done, Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the couch, waiting for Mei Lin. She came out wearing the maroon dress. "How is it?"

Tomoyo wrinkled her nose. "Too long. Try this one." She gave Mei Lin another crimson dress.

A few minutes later, she came out again. "No," Sakura said. "It's making your eyes look scarier and your face older. Pick another one, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo gave another dress to Mei Lin. After a few minutes, she came out. She wore a red bubble tube dress with a huge ribbon at the chest area. It came up to her knees with just the right length.

Sakura grinned. "Perfect."

Tomoyo gave her two thumbs up. "Great."

Mei Lin grinned. "I think that, too."

"Now, Sakura, it's your turn," Tomoyo said, pushing her inside. "Wear this." She gave her an orange dress.

Sakura closed the curtains as Mei Lin and Tomoyo waited. The curtains opened, revealing Sakura. She wore an orange dress, with a square neckline and puffed sleeves, and with lots of lace. There were lots of layers for the skirt, making her look like a balloon. She pouted and scratched her arms. "It's itchy."

"You look like a friggin' pumpkin," Mei Lin said. "No offense, Lola."

Lola smiled. "I don't think it suits her, either. This dress is meant for old Ladies."

"Tomoyo, what the hell were you thinking, giver her that kind of dress?" Mei Lin exclaimed.

Tomoyo sweat-dropped. "Sorry. Let's try again," she said, giving Sakura a cream-colored dress.

She disappeared once again behind the curtains and revealed herself wearing the cream-colored dress.

"Sakura, why are you facing that way? Turn around," Tomoyo said, as her back was faced to them.

She turned around, slowly, her arms over her chest.

"Stand properly," Lola said.

She straightened her back and removed her arms. Mei Lin coughed violently, as Tomoyo smiled. She wore a turtle-necked cream dress that reached just above her knees. It fits her body well, but the problem is… the chest part barely covered her nipples. "This is really… awkward."

"What the hell are you doing, looking at her?" Mei Lin said out loud.

The handsome guys at the back immediately averted their eyes. One even whispered, "She didn't even look here. How did she know?"

"I can see your reflection on the frames, idiot," Mei Lin answered.

"It makes your skin look like jaundiced or something," Lola commented.

Tomoyo shook her head. "As much as I want you to wear that, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Here, try another one."

Sakura sighed and closed the curtains again. Tomoyo tapped her fingers as Mei Lin sat comfortably beside her. Lola clasped her hands nervously.

The curtains opened, as Sakura stepped out wearing a two-toned emerald green tube dress. It was held together by two X's the back, thus making it fit for her curves, show a lot of back skin and though it was three inches above her knee, Sakura didn't mind; it was an okay length. "So, what do you guys think?"

"Perfect." Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Lola said in chorus.

Sakura smiled. "I like this one, too. Shall we proceed to the next one?"

"Shoes are this way. Those dresses come with shoes already," Lola said, leading them out the room. "What about Tomoyo?"

"I already have a dress," Tomoyo beamed.

They entered another room and tried on the shoes and found matching accessories. Sakura got three gem-studded bangles, Mei Lin got a red choker, and Tomoyo got earrings. For Sakura's disguise, they just picked out a Sapphire-blue halter dress that flattered her slim figure and emphasized her curves. They also got some props.

It was almost dinner time by the time they finished.

"I had a lot of fun!" Sakura said, getting in the car with dozens of bags.

Mei Lin started the car. "You're not the only one," she said before speeding off.

.-.-.-.

The girls entered the house and placed their shopping bags in their respective rooms. Tomoyo thought it would be better if she hid the other dress they bought for Sakura, so she brought it with her.

Sakura placed her shopping bags on the floor and turned the lights on. A hand covered her eyes and whispered, "I missed you, baby."

"Aww, I missed you too," She said, recognizing the voice. "How's work?"

"Just like always," Syaoran said, giving her a light kiss. "Only that I didn't get to eat your home baked muffins." He pouted.

Sakura laughed. "I'll make some for you tonight, so don't worry. I was out shopping with the girls."

"What for?"

"For the Halloween Ball," She said. "Gosh I'm so tired."

Syaoran scooped her in his arms and brought her to the bed. "Then you should rest."

"I'll rest after taking a shower," she said, pushing him. "Oh, Syaoran, I wanna go to work tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked. "It's better if you just spend the day resting."

"I can't anymore," she said, feeling uneasy. "I can't be idle, it makes me uneasy. Also, I told you before that I work for the company. If I'm here resting, I won't be useful, right? That would defy your purpose of hiring me, and I don't want that."

"But I'm telling you to rest."

"I've rested enough," she argued. "I'll work tomorrow. Please?" she looked at him with puppy eyes.

He sighed, surrendering himself. "I just can't say no when you look so cute like that."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "Oh, have you eaten dinner yet?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Not yet. I was waiting for you."

"I'm starving, too. I'll just take a shower and join you downstairs."

.-.-.-.

Eriol knocked on Mei Lin's door. "Come in," she said.

He closed the door behind him and said, "Mei Lin, there's something I need to ask you."

"Why the serious face, Eriol?" she asked, sitting on her bed.

Eriol sat on one of her chairs. "You've stayed with Syaoran longer than I have, so I need to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Do you—by any chance—know Sato Kazuki?"

Mei Lin's expression turned serious. "Sato Kazuki is the CEO of Kazuki Telecommunications."

"Aside from that," Eriol said, rolling his eyes.

Mei Lin sighed. "Sato Kazuki is Lucas' friend and Syaoran's."

"But isn't Lucas Syaoran's rival?"

"He is, and at the same time, his friend." Mei Lin sighed. "It's a really difficult thing to explain, Eriol. They're sort of like frenemies."

"And Sato is what?"

"He's England."

"What?"

"He's neutral," she said. "He doesn't choose sides. Wait, why are we having this discussion?"

"I saw Sato Kazuki come out of Syaoran's office earlier," he said.

Mei Lin crossed her legs. "Probably to ask Syaoran for money. His business is on the brink of bankruptcy."

"I suppose," he whispered. "So, Lucas, Syaoran and Sato are all friends?"

"Yeah, they are."

"This is really twisted."

"Don't think about it too much," she said, laughing. "It'll only make your head ache. Come on, let's eat dinner."

'But it's really making me uneasy,' he said.

.-.-.-.

"Good work, Sato. Do you have his trust?" a woman asked, her back against him.

"Yes, Li-sama," he said, bowing before her. "He trusts me completely on my next move."

"That son of mine will never learn," Yelan said, turning her chair to face him, "And he'll never know what he's got till he loses her."

"Li-sama, is there really no other way? I feel sorry for the innocent girl," Sato said.

Yelan sighed. "If only there was, Sato. I don't want to hurt Sakura, either. But if we don't do this, Syaoran's bound to repeat this over and over again."

"What makes you so sure that this will work?"

"He's my son," Yelan said confidently. "I know every inch of him."

.-.-.-.

A/N: Oh my, oh my! This story is really getting twisted. HAHAHA :) I thought putting Yelan in action is a good idea :D

Anyway, next chapter is the Halloween Ball, so please watch out for that :) And which side is Sato on, anyway? Is it Yelan's or Syaoran's? Sneaky guy. HAHAHA he'll be playing a hateful character, yes, but he's doing it for the sake of humanity LOL :P

Thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciated it a lot :) Would you guys like more lemons in this story? LOL LOL :P:P

Reviews please! :) Thank you for supporting and reading this story :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Breathe**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic… but I do own the plot and the story.

**Summary:** A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's _you,_ Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

_**Chapter 8:**_ Li Corporation's Annual Halloween Ball

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_"Good work, Sato. Do you have his trust?" a woman asked, her back against him._

_"Yes, Li-sama," he said, bowing before her. "He trusts me completely on my next move."_

_"That son of mine will never learn," Yelan said, turning her chair to face him, "And he'll never know what he's got till he loses her."_

_"Li-sama, is there really no other way? I feel sorry for the innocent girl," Sato said._

_Yelan sighed. "If only there was, Sato. I don't want to hurt Sakura, either. But if we don't do this, Syaoran's bound to repeat this over and over again."_

_"What makes you so sure that this will work?"_

_"He's my son," Yelan said confidently. "I know every inch of him."_

_.-.-.-._

"Good morning baby," Syaoran said, kissing her neck. She turned to face him and greeted him with a kiss, too. They had shared a hot night together last night, and remembering what happened, Sakura blushed.

Syaoran laughed. "Seeing you blush is making me want to take you again," he whispered as she felt something hard against her legs.

"We have to rest a lot today, Syaoran," she said, letting his hands roam around her body as his lips travelled down her neck. "We barely slept a wink last night."

"You're saying that," he said, "But reacting otherwise." He added, playing with her breasts.

"Mmm, listen to—ahh," Sakura moaned, not wanting to give in, but her body not listening.

Syaoran continued with his gentle touches, making her want more. He separated her thighs and thrust into her, making her gasp.

A knock came through the door. "Sakura, are you awake?" It was Tomoyo's voice.

"Y-Yeah, I a-am," she stuttered, as Syaoran continued with his acts.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Sakura gripped the sheets. "No—ahh, No, I'm still in the—not yet finished taking a—ahh, ohh—bath," she said in between moans.

Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Alright. Come down when you're done. Touya called, I'll tell him to call back again."

"Y-yes, Thank you Tomoyo," she said, raising her hips.

Syaoran thrust in faster, making her cry out his name louder. Both of them reached the peak, as Syaoran poured everything he's got into her. Sakura let out a sigh, enjoying the pleasurable moment. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll see you downstairs."

"Mmm, Okay," she moaned, still not in the mood to get up.

.-.-.-.

"Mei Lin, did you get reservations for the spa today?" Sakura asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

Mei Lin nodded. "Of course! Tonight's the annual ball—we need to look radiant and glowing," she winked.

Tomoyo came rushing down the stairs. "Girls, let's go! We still need Sakura to practice," she added in a hushed tone.

Sakura gobbled up her breakfast and Mei Lin did the same, both rushing out of the house.

.-.-.-.

Syaoran took out a black velvet case and took out the contents. He held it up and stared at it.

"Ooh, nice," Ryu said, sitting beside him. "Where are the girls?"

"They went out for a spa session," Syaoran said.

"Is that for Sakura?" Ryu asked, smiling.

Syaoran nodded. "I got it for her before going to Lucas' party."

"When are you going to give that to her?"

"Tonight, at the ball."

"Yo, Syaoran," Eriol said, "We gotta go fit our tuxes. And I have good news for you."

"What?" he asked, standing.

Eriol grinned. "Auntie Yelan won't be attending the ball, so no need to be uptight the whole evening."

Syaoran grinned back. "Let's go."

.-.-.-.

It was almost evening, and the rest of the household was busy for the ball. The girls were out pampering themselves, as the guys went ahead of them to the tux fitting and the venue.

At 6pm, the guests started to arrive, making Syaoran, Eriol and Ryu (A/N: I forgot to include he's also working at the Li Corporation) busy entertaining them. The entire Li Hotel was reserved for this evening, and there was a lot of commotion.

"Wow, a lot of guests are still coming," Eriol whispered. "Where are the girls?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Sakura's not answering her phone."

"Mei Lin, too," Ryu said, turning his phone off. "What about Tomoyo?"

"I tried calling her but her phone's turned off," Eriol said.

The double doors at the top of the staircase opened and Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Lin entered the hall, getting all the attention.

There were no beauties compared to them. "Leave it to Mei Lin to catch this much attention when arriving," Syaoran said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, girls love getting attention," Eriol said, smirking.

The girls reached their respective dates. "You look absolutely handsome in a suit," Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear.

He chuckled. "You look absolutely stunning in a dress. How come you never wear things like these at work?"

"Hey, work is different."

"But this is work too." He argued, teasing her, giving her a light kiss. "You want something to drink?"

Sakura nodded, following Syaoran to the refreshments table. Both went to the balcony to get away from the crowd. Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin and Ryu were on the upper balcony, watching the two.

Mei Lin sighed dreamily. "I never really thought that my cousin would be serious with Sakura."

Eriol laughed. "Mei Lin, Syaoran's always been serious about playing around."

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "I know."

Tomoyo tilted her head to the side. "But still… I have never seen Sakura this happy before. She's so in love."

Ryu came with three glasses of wine. "And Syaoran is, too. Have you noticed how he's changed lately?"

"Right on," the other three chorused, raising their glasses for a toast.

.-.-.-.

Sakura stared at the clear sky, with the stars twinkling brightly. "Seeing the sky reminds me of when we went to that secret place of yours. It was really pretty."

Syaoran chuckled. "The sky was clear like tonight, isn't it? The moon illuminated the ocean, so it made a beautiful effect on the water, making the fishes clear."

"Yeah."

Syaoran drew in a deep breath. "Sakura, do you remember that night, when you asked me where I've been?"

Sakura nodded. "You told me you got something from the house."

"Yeah," Syaoran said, amazed at how vivid her memory is, "And I was intending to show it to you that night—but I never got the chance to."

Curious, she asked, "What was it?"

Syaoran took the velvet box from inside his pocket. "It's this." He opened it.

Sakura gasped, remembering the necklace she had admired. It was the one with a pink heart and emerald key. "It's... the necklace from before."

"I asked you if you liked it, and you answered yes absentmindedly. I assumed it really caught your eye."

"It's really gorgeous," she said, touching it.

"Shall I wear it around your neck?"

"Is this really for me?"

"You're the only girl that's here with me—who else could it be?"

Sakura smiled, feeling like her heart would explode. Honestly, how can she love a person so much? He had changed from cold-blooded animal to an actual human capable of loving, and she had never imagined herself to be with this kind of man—yet here she is, trying to stop her heart from beating too fast.

Syaoran had placed the necklace on her. "It matches your eyes."

She gave him a tight hug. "Syaoran, I love you so much."

"Babe, I love you too," he said, giving her a kiss.

Sakura's phone rang, destroying the moment. "It's Tomoyo," she said. "Yes?"

"Sakura, let's go, it's almost time for Anonymous!" Tomoyo said on the other line. "Meet us backstage. Make sure Syaoran doesn't notice."

"Ah, I get it," She said, hanging up. She turned to Syaoran and kissed him. "Babe, I need to help Tomoyo and Mei Lin. Mei Lin seemed to have a wardrobe malfunction."

"Alright," he said. "Be back soon."

"Yes." She said, kissing him again before rushing off to the backstage to find Tomoyo and Mei Lin.

.-.-.-.

"Sakura, hurry!" Mei Lin said as Sakura rushed towards her. "There's only you and another employee that's gonna compete—and the show's starting."

Sakura sat on the stool immediately. "Alright, let's start!"

"Dress first!" Tomoyo said, yanking the knots at the back of her emerald dress to loosen it up. "Mei Lin, remove her shoes!"

"Yes sir!" Mei Lin said, removing her strap-up stilettos and replacing it with a black one. Sakura wobbled, trying to stand on one foot. "Sakura keep your balance!"

"I'm trying!" She said as Tomoyo tied the knot on the back of her dress. She wore a black tube dress that's covering her chest but showing the sides of her stomach, falling three inches above her knee.

"Okay, now sit. Mei Lin, do the hair," Tomoyo said, getting her make-up kit. Mei Lin tied Sakura's hair back and placed pins to put her hair in place, making sure that it's secured.

Tomoyo removed Sakura's previous make-up and applied a new one—making sure to go for the natural yet sexy look.

Mei Lin removed the brown-haired wig from its pack and carefully placed it on Sakura's head, making sure not to mess up her hair. She brushed the wig and its bangs, carefully. The fake hair fell on Sakura's shoulders with a layered look.

Tomoyo held Sakura's eyelids open as she carefully dropped blue-colored contact lenses on each of her eyes, hiding her eye-color. Her eyes have such a distinct color, Syaoran would recognize her instantly.

"Done," Tomoyo breathed out, dropping some sterile lens cleaner on her eyes. "Is it irritating you?"

"No," Sakura answered, looking at the mirror. "I can barely recognize myself."

"Yeah. But you're still gorgeous," Mei Lin said with a giggle.

"Thank you for the wonderful performance. May I now call on our next performer." The emcee announced.

Tomoyo pushed Sakura to the stairs. "Go on," she said. "You can do it."

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath, taking a step. She took the center of the stage and held the mic firmly. The lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on her, as the music started playing. She kept her eyes on Syaoran who was turning his head back and forth, with his phone in his hands. 'He must be looking for me,' she thought, smiling. He turned to the stage and met her eyes. She kept his gaze, knowing that he wouldn't recognize her.

.-.-.-.

Syaoran took out his phone as the lights dimmed. "Where is she?" he muttered.

_The number you have dialled is currently unattended, or not in use. Please try again in a few moments._ The operator said as he hanged up. He was worried as to where Sakura could be.

The music started playing. He turned to the stage and saw a gorgeous babe, ready to sing. The girl held his gaze and smiled, but he had his expression blank. He couldn't even force a smile for her, thinking that she's just another employee.

_Sparks fly, It's like electricity  
I might die, When I forget how to breathe  
You get closer  
And there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be_

Sakura kept her gaze at him, satisfied by his reaction. He wouldn't smile at her—and she knew exactly why. It made her happy, just knowing that Syaoran wouldn't smile at other girls besides her.

_Time stops  
Like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters  
But these few moments when you open  
My mind to things I've never seen_

Syaoran looked at her, wondering why she kept on smiling at him. Clearly he shows no interest at her. His brows furrowed, wondering why he couldn't even manage a smile at some gorgeous girl. Before he had Sakura, he smiled at every girl he passed by—but now—he couldn't even force himself to smile if it isn't Sakura.

He looked at her intently, and saw a familiar piece dangling around her neck.

'_Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes,  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

Syaoran smiled to himself. "I finally found you," he whispered.

_When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, are you the one?  
Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes, when I'm kissing you_

Past loves—they never got very far  
Walls up—make sure I'm guarding my heart  
And I promised, I wouldn't do this  
'Till I knew it was right for me

Sakura kept on singing, as this song reflects her feelings for him deeply.

_But no one, No guy that I met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed, I lose my focus?  
And the world around me disappears_

'_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense  
And All the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes, when I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this…  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to hide this  
It kinda feels like it's Love_

Syaoran breathed in deeply, still sporting a blank expression but he kept his gaze on her. He immediately got the message of the song, feeling glad that Sakura feels the same way—and feeling guilty that he's playing her this way.

He made a mental note to himself to talk to Sato and cancel his plans—but he'd still continue to loan him money for his company.

'_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense  
And All the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like, are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes, when I'm kissing you_

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Sakura bowed her head and disappeared through the back stage.

"Looks like we already have a winner!" The emcee announced. "To both of the participants," he said, "Don't forget to check your accounts if you have received the prize. The winning participant will receive $100,000. If you're the one who got it, please make sure to keep quiet—the point of this is to stay anonymous."

The crowd murmured, wanting to know who the last singer was.

.-.-.-.

After changing her clothes and applying her previous make-up, Sakura sought Syaoran in the huge place. She stepped out to the balcony, seeing a familiar back figure staring out into the night.

"Syaoran!" She called out. "I'm sorry I—Oh," she said as the man turned around.

It wasn't Syaoran at all.

She stared at him for a moment, taken aback by his eyes. They express such strong impressions. "Sorry, I thought you were Syaoran," she apologized.

The man with striking gold eyes smiled. "I get that a lot—he and I has the same build," he said, smiling. "I'm Kazuki Sato." He held out his hand.

"Ah, I'm Kinomoto Sakura," she said, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said. "I'm one of Syaoran's friends."

She smiled. "I haven't met any of his friends besides Eriol and Ryu—it's great that you could come to the ball."

"You must be his girlfriend?" he asked.

Sakura leaned on the edge of the balcony near him. "Y-yeah."

"Syaoran often tells me about you. It's amazing how you captured him," he said, chuckling.

Sakura smiled. "I didn't think I'd fall for him, too. I really hated him when we first worked together."

"I see. But now, how do you feel about it?"

"He's changed, really. Mei Lin and Eriol tells me he did change a lot, and I can see it too. Now, I really love him more than ever. It feels like every day I'm falling in love with him even more."

Sato smiled and kept silent. He felt sorry for Sakura knowing how Yelan wants to teach her son a lesson and she's using her as the trump card. It isn't easy for him, betraying his friend and this innocent person.

"But I suggest you do not give him all of your love—save some for yourself."

"Huh?" she said, turning to him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling. "I see Syaoran coming this way. I better disappear now before his jealousy gets me."

Sakura laughed softly. "It was nice meeting you."

He bowed and blended to the crowd, as Syaoran emerged from it. "Who were you talking to?"

She smiled. "Kazuki Sato."

Syaoran immediately froze. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just that you have changed a lot and he found it amazing that you're going serious with me."

Syaoran breathed out, relieved that Sato kept his end of the bargain. He smiled and pulled Sakura closer to him. "I loved how you sang earlier."

Sakura stared at him. "You… I didn't sing." She said.

"Don't lie to me," he smirked. "I knew it was you."

Sakura sighed. "How did you know?"

"You failed to remove your necklace," he said, touching it.

Sakura laughed at her stupidity. "I was such in a rush to change, I forgot all about it."

Syaoran pulled her to a tight embrace. "Sakura, no matter what happens, always keep in mind that I love you."

"I know," she said, content in his arms. "And always know that I love you, too."

"It never really occurred to me that I'd fall for you."

Sakura laughed. "I hated you the first day we started working together."

"Yeah." He agreed. "But you're really something—I can't even smile at other girls if it isn't you. I don't even give them a second look anymore. Earlier, while you were singing and I still haven't realized it was you, I tried to move my muscles to smile but I can't."

Sakura felt his arms tighten around her. "I don't want to let you go." Syaoran whispered to her ear.

She smiled and faced him. "Syaoran, I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to. I won't let go if there's no reason to. And I'll always be yours, even if you have fallen out of love with me."

"What a ridiculous thought," he said. "I will never ever fall out of love with you."

Sakura giggled. "Nothing lasts forever, babe."

"Then let's be nothing," he said jokingly. "Does that mean you'll fall out of love with me?"

"I just said I'd be yours forever, so technically and emotionally, I won't fall out of love."

"Whatever happens," he said, "I'll never fall out of love with you. You're the only one for me. I love you."

"I love you , too," she said before giving him a light kiss.

.-.-.-.

"Sakura loves your son deeply, Li-sama. Shall we re-think the plan?" Sato asked.

Yelan shook her head. "No."

"But, Li-sama—"

"I don't want to hurt Sakura, Sato. You know that. My son is an excellent actor. I can see how things will turn out from here, but it isn't always clear to me as to what his intentions are as of this moment."

"Maybe your son has fallen in love with Sakura, too."

"Exactly my point—_maybe_. He might show that he's in love, but we can never be too sure on that. I must make sure. It pains me to have to do this, but I'm tired of seeing him play his games."

"Then what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Tell Sakura that Syaoran was just playing her."

"And if she doubts me?"

"Let her hear your recorded conversations, as proof."

.-.-.-.

Mei Lin and Eriol were too stunned to speak. They had seen Sato at the ball earlier, talking with Sakura, and decided to follow him when he left. They wondered why he met with Aunt Yelan at first, but it was now clear to them.

"Syaoran you fucking ass," Eriol cursed.

Mei Lin clenched his fists. "He hasn't changed at all. All of this was a lie."

Eriol and Mei Lin nodded towards each other and hurriedly made their way to where they parked their cars.

.-.-.-.

A/N: BUSTED! Oh no. Mei Lin and Eriol heard everything. What do you guys think would happen?

I'm so sorry for the late update. There's so much going on here lately, I barely have the time to open my laptop. HAHAHA But I'm not gonna stop updating, so don't you guys worry. It might take longer for me to upload, but I'm still updating.

Thank you to those who reviewed! Please keep reading and reviewing! See you guys on the next chapter! :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Breathe**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic… but I do own the plot and the story.

**Summary**: A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's you, Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

**Chapter 9:** The Truth and The Lie

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Mei Lin and Eriol were too stunned to speak. They had seen Sato at the ball earlier, talking with Sakura, and decided to follow him when he left. They wondered why he met with Aunt Yelan at first, but it was now clear to them._

_"Syaoran you fucking ass," Eriol cursed._

_Mei Lin clenched his fists. "He hasn't changed at all. All of this was a lie."_

_Eriol and Mei Lin nodded towards each other and hurriedly made their way to where they parked their cars._

.-.-.-.

Yelan smiled, glancing at the door. "I know Eriol and Mei Lin heard everything I just said. I'm certain that they will try to keep Sakura from you, so run up to the roof and take the chopper. You must not fail, Sato. Make sure Sakura knows tonight."

Sato sighed, before bowing. "Yes, Li-sama. I'll be off."

Meanwhile...

"What the hell do we do now, Mei?" Eriol asked as Mei Lin stepped on the gas. "That fucking bastard had planned this all along, and we all thought he changed."

Mei Lin glared at the road, as if lasers were coming out of her ruby eyes. "There's nothing we can do about it now, Eriol. Auntie Yelan had made up her mind. Although she regrets using Sakura as a trump card, this is the only way she sees fit to teach her son a lesson."

Eriol balled his fists. "I can't just sit and watch what Auntie will do!"

"Neither can I," Mei Lin said calmly. "First and foremost, we must not let Sato Kazuki be near Sakura." She pulled up the hotel's driveway and got out with Eriol. "Let's go find Syaoran."

"I'll beat the hell out of him when I see him," Eriol muttered.

Mei Lin stopped him in his tracks. "Save that for later. Right now, we must prevent Sakura from knowing the truth and let Syaoran explain to her every single thing when we get home."

He breathed in deeply, taking his anger in. "Alright, let's do this."

Both rushed into the hotel, half running. Mei Lin and Eriol pressed all the elevator buttons. Once one opened, they rushed in and pressed the button. "Come on, faster," Mei Lin muttered, looking at the digital numbers as they passed by each floor.

Eriol leaned comfortably on his side, hiding his boiling temper.

The elevator doors opened and both rushed out, Mei Lin knocking over one lady in the process. "I'm sorry!" She shouted, continuing.

"Dammit, where are they?" Eriol muttered, while they got in the side entrance. All the guests were busy mingling and there are reporters, so they should keep this mum as much as possible.

Mei Lin and Eriol dashed on opposite sides. Mei Lin bumped into Tomoyo. "Have you seen Syaoran and Sakura?" She asked.

"They were at the balcony earlier," Tomoyo answered. "Wait, why are you looking so frantically?"

"This is urgent!" Mei Lin exclaimed. "Help me look for them!"

Tomoyo nodded. Both met Ryu at the center and agreed to look for the two no matter what.

.-.-.-.

Sato stood near the refreshments table, his eyes darting from left to right. He found it amusing that all four of them were looking for Sakura so frantically.

"There's no use looking for Sakura," he smirked. "She's safely hidden from all of you."

_**-Flashback-**_

Sato got off the chopper and took the shortcut inside the hotel to find Sakura.

He entered the ball room through the side entrance and immediately saw her near the stairs on the left side of the room. He wove through the crowd and made his way through.

"What is a pretty girl such as you, doing all alone at the moment?" he asked.

Sakura turned to him and smiled. "Syaoran's currently greeting some guests and friends. I cannot absolutely disturb him."

"Ah, such an understanding lady! Syaoran is really lucky. Can I get you a drink, then?"

She giggled. "Sure. I'm kinda thirsty, anyway."

"I'll be right back."

Sato went to the refreshments table and poured some punch in a glass. He took a tiny bottle from his pocket and poured its liquid contents into the glass. He sighed, wondering why he was doing this.

He shook off all his thoughts and approached Sakura. "Let's go to the balcony up there; It's quite crowded down here. There's something I need to show you in private."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, sure. But, I can't stay for long, Syaoran might look for me soon."

"Don't worry, it'll only take a second."

Sakura took a sip from her glass and followed him up to the balcony. 'Eh? This punch tastes better than the one I drank earlier,' she thought, sipping more.

They reached the balcony and Sato turned to face her. "Here's a toast," he said, "For you and Syaoran."

Sakura grinned and raised her glass. She emptied the contents, while Sato drank a little.

"But, I still hope, you haven't completely committed yourself to loving him entirely, not even leaving a little love for yourself."

Sakura felt the ground moving. "What do you mean?" she asked, trying to keep her legs steady. "Is there an earthquake? Why's the surrounding going in circles?"

"You'll find out soon, Sakura."

"Huh? What…?" her voice trailed off, as she closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Sato caught her immediately, as the glass she was holding rolled on the soft carpeted floor.

He carried a drugged and unconscious Sakura in his arms into another room inside the hotel, gently placing her on the bed. Sato turned on the lights and removed Sakura's necklace from her delicate neck. "I'm sorry, Sakura." He whispered, keeping the necklace.

He wrote something on a piece of paper and left it beside her, along with a box. He checked his phone for the time and saw an unread message from Li Syaoran. He pressed 'Read'.

_Sato, I'm calling the deal off with Sakura but I'll still give you the investment. Come by the office tomorrow, we'll talk about the details._

He placed the phone inside his pocket, completely ignoring the message. "Too late, Li."

_**-End of Flashback-**_

.-.-.-.

"I found Syaoran," Ryu breathed on the phone. "Meet us at the balcony near the stage." He hanged up and approach Syaoran, who was looking all around the area.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Both asked at the same time.

"That's the problem," Ryu said, catching his breath. "We can't find her anywhere."

Eriol, Tomoyo and Mei Lin came rushing over. "Where is Sakura?"

"We don't know," Syaoran sighed. "She told me she was gonna wait for me—"

Mei Lin's hand came in contact with Syaoran's cheek with a crisp slap.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"For playing Sakura and making all of us believe this huge lie," Mei Lin said, angered. "We will have a talk later, Li Xiao Lang. For now, let's go find her."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "What...?"

"We all know how you decided to play her since she's someone you couldn't get." Eriol muttered, glaring at him before following Mei Lin.

Syaoran's eyes widened. 'What the fuck is going on?' he thought, running after his 'Friends'. He grabbed Mei Lin by the arm. "What is going on?"

"Eriol and I heard everything, Syaoran. Earlier, in Autie Yelan's office, Sato was there having a talk with her. Auntie told him to tell Sakura the truth tonight." Mei Lin said, retrieving her arm. "Let's talk about this later."

Syaoran gritted his teeth and suppressed his anger for Sato. 'Fuck you retard,' he thought. 'I'm going to get you for this.' He went for the other direction and searched for the missing lady.

.-.-.-.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, adjusting her sight to the dim room. "Where am I?" she whispered, feeling her surroundings.

Her hands came in contact with a piece of paper. _**Watch it**_, it said.

She reluctantly sat on the bed and opened the little box that came with it. Inside was a disc. Curiosity taking over her, she slowly went to where the television was and placed the disc inside the player.

She watched carefully as the disc began playing.

.-.-.-.

Sato watched below him as Syaoran searched the area frantically for Sakura. He checked his watch; it was now 10.15pm. By now, she should be awake.

He tied a note on Sakura's necklace and positioned himself exactly above Syaoran. He dropped the necklace and walked to the emergency exit.

.-.-.-.

Syaoran felt something hit his shoulders from above. He looked up and frowned, seeing no one. He bent down to see what it was.

His eyes widened, recognizing the piece of jewellery immediately. He picked it up and saw that the numbers 508 were written on a piece of paper attached to it.

He dialled Mei Lin's number. "Meet me at Room 508 inside this hotel," he said and hanged up immediately.

.-.-.-.

From the looks of it, the video was taped inside the office. Sakura saw the familiar walls of the office building.

The video showed the person (who was probably taping it) talking to Maria and asking to see Syaoran. Maria didn't seem to show any signs of noticing a camera, so Sakura assumed that this one is hidden.

"_He will see you now," Maria said, escorting him through the door._

She saw a glimpse of her desk. The person passed by it and went to Syaoran's office, opening the glass doors.

'Syao…ran?' she thought. 'Who's this person carrying the camera?'

_Syaoran was grinning. "Sit." He said. The camera lowered, indicating that the carrier did as it was told. Syaoran came over with a bottle of alcohol in hand. "What brings you here, Sato?" he asks._

'Sato? As in, Kazuki Sato?' she thought, raising the volume of the television.

"_I heard you beat up Lucas real good."_

_Syaoran laughed. "Ah, is he doing well? Please send him my apologies. I didn't intend to hit him that hard."_

_"He's currently getting surgery for his broken nose and his fractured jaw. You did damage him pretty much."_

_Syaoran raised his glass. "Good. He can get his face repaired—if it can be."_

_"How's the thing with the girl?"_

_"Ah, everything's going my way."_

_"She'll be in real shock when she finds out she's being played."_

"_Not a word to anyone, Sato. That was the deal. You break it, I break off my investment."_

_"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Li. I have no intention to say anything to anyone. I'll continue to help you with your plans as long as you help me with mine."_

_"Let's change the topic. Is everything going fine for the next plan?"_

_"Seeing as Lucas can't be of help, I'm doing this part and the succeeding ones as well, if the situation permits."_

_"Good. I wanna see what you have planned out for me." Syaoran said, grinning._

_"You know how I roll, Li. I'll be going."_

_"Tell Lucas he did a pretty good job acting as a rapist last time."_

Sakura's mouth hung open. With her shaking hands, she pressed rewind.

"_She'll be in real shock when she finds out she's being played."_

Sato's voice rang through her. She repeated the scene over and over.

.-.-.-.

Mei Lin, Eriol, Ryu, Tomoyo and Syaoran met at the hallway.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Tomoyo asked frantically.

"Let's hope," Syaoran whispered. They hurriedly looked for the room number. Mei Lin found it first and stopped in front of it.

"Syaoran, you open it," Mei Lin said, fearing what lies behind the door.

Syaoran nodded and did as he was told. They entered the room, slowly.

"Sakura?" Ryu whispered. "Are you in here?"

"Sakura?" Eriol and Tomoyo asked at the same time, as Tomoyo held onto his hand tight.

Mei Lin pointed to the light coming from another door. "Maybe she's in there," she whispered.

Syaoran opened and was surprised to find the room so dark, except for the light coming from the TV. A figure sat on the bed, facing the monitor, sitting still.

Tomoyo and the others watched as the TV showed the same scene over and over again, with Syaoran grinning and a voice saying _"She'll be in real shock when she finds out she's being played."._ She glanced over at Syaoran, who displayed a look saying I'll-explain-the-details-later.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, "Is that you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Come on, babe, let's go home," he said, approaching her.

"Don't come near me." She said coldly.

Syaoran sighed. He's changed, but he knew that no matter how much explaining he'll do, Sakura won't listen to him as of this moment. "Sakura, I know you're mad right now—"

"How would you know that I'm mad? Are you emotionally connected with me?" she asked, cutting him off. Mei Lin and the others left the room, giving them privacy.

"I can feel it through your voice." He answered.

"You can _feel_ it." she said, stressing the word. "So the almighty Li Syaoran has feelings, after all."

"Sakura, come on, drop this. Let's talk about this when we get home, okay?" he said, taking her hand.

Sakura moved her hand away. "This recorded video… is this true?"

Syaoran kept silent.

"I asked you, Li—is this true?"

He looked at everyone in the room, then back at Sakura. "Yes. But I've changed—"

"And does everyone know about this? Am I the only one who didn't know?"

"No one knew but Sato." Syaoran breathed out.

Sakura felt her tears coming down. "I trusted you, Syaoran."

"Sakura, I'm really sorry. I know it's my fault, but I didn't intend for this to happen—" he said, only to be cut off.

"You didn't intend for this to happen? What kind of sick bastard are you?" she asked, facing him. "You had a deal with Sato! You planned everything! How can you tell me now that all of this wasn't your intention!"

"What I meant was I didn't plan it to turn out this way, with you finding out—"

"So you meant to keep it the entire time?" She cut off. "You're really something, Li Syaoran."

Sakura stood up and made her way to the door, but Syaoran blocked her. "It's not like that. I meant to tell you this soon after I've told Sato—"

"Tell him what? Another plan to make me feel more in love with you and play with me more? So that you could laugh at me and mock me for being so stupid?" she spat.

Syaoran grabbed her shoulders. "Stop cutting my sentences and fucking listen to me!" he shouted.

Sakura pushed him away and slapped him. "You have no right to tell me to listen!" she said, her anger becoming uncontrollable. Her emotions were getting more and more scattered.

Syaoran touched his cheek, looking at her. He sighed and said calmly, "Sakura, please. Listen to me."

"You know what, Li? Maybe I should have just settled quietly with some small-time company. But, I thought that if I worked at your company, I'd be able to earn more and help my father," she stated, her voice quivering. "And soon, I thought it was great working with you, the man whom I've come to love. The man, whom I thought, have changed."

"I have," he whispered. "You changed me entirely, Sakura. These feelings aren't fake. When I said I love you that time, I wasn't faking it. I haven't admitted it to myself yet at that time, but I didn't say it out of the moment. I meant it."

"Stop," she said. "I can't bring myself to believe anything right now. You are just like the boy who cried wolf, Li."

"Please, Sakura, give me another chance," he said, holding her hand.

She looked at him with eyes that was as cold as ice. It had lost its warm, emerald color—it looked cold, bluish-white to him now. "I thought you've grown up and quit playing your little games. Now, I've come to realize, working for the President of a billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's you, Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

Sakura pulled her hands away from his and rushed out of the room, her tears falling. Mei Lin, Eriol, Tomoyo and Ryu immediately straightened, seeing her rush out of the room. Mei Lin was about to run after her but Tomoyo held her back, knowing that Sakura needs to be alone right now.

Syaoran balled his fists and punched the wall, letting all his frustrations out. He thrashed everything inside the room—while the others watched, as he was eaten up by his conscience and the pain he's feeling.

S felt stupid, and hurt for believing that a person like him can actually love someone as plain as , then again, she was thankful for having experienced how blissful it was to be loved by him—and for the moment he gave her to experience the love that most girls dream of. She was thankful that, even for a little time, she felt how it was to be truly loved by him even if it was all staged.

While waiting for a cab, the rain suddenly poured heavily, drenching her. Looked up and smiled, thankful that the rain was there to help her hide her sorrow. She closed her eyes and thought that maybe it was her mother, giving her some comfort.

.-.-.-.

A/N: I am so terribly sorry for the super late update! I've been sick because of anorexia and was required to rest at the hospital for a few weeks. And, because of that, I had a lot to catch up to at school. I barely had time to check your reviews!

Anyway, here's chapter 9. So Sakura finally learned the truth about Syaoran's past intentions. How would Syaoran earn her forgiveness?

Please continue on reading and thank you so much for those who reviewed! :) I'll see you on the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Breathe**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic… but I do own the plot and the story.

**Summary**: A simple girl living a simple life meets the man who would complicate it in a lot of ways. "Working for the President of the billion-dollar empire wasn't a good idea, after all… especially if it's you, Li Syaoran. Everything's just a game for you."

**Chapter 10:** When a Door Closes, Another One Opens

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Syaoran balled his fists and punched the wall, letting all his frustrations out. He thrashed everything inside the room—while the others watched, as he was eaten up by his conscience and the pain he's feeling._

_She felt stupid, and hurt for believing that a person like him can actually love someone as plain as her, then again, she was thankful for having experienced how blissful it was to be loved by him—and for the moment he gave her to experience the love that most girls dream of. She was thankful that, even for a little time, she felt how it was to be truly loved by him even if it was all staged._

_While waiting for a cab, the rain suddenly poured heavily, drenching her. Looked up and smiled, thankful that the rain was there to help her hide her sorrow. She closed her eyes and thought that maybe it was her mother, giving her some comfort._

_.-.-.-._

Mei Lin watched her cousin bringing hell into that room. She lived with Syaoran since they were born, and never once in their lifetime had he shown this attitude. It was entirely different from the Syaoran she knew—the easy-going, careless and player Li Syaoran.

Syaoran threw the vases, punched the walls, and basically everything that came in contact with his skin was sent flying across the room. Ryu ducked in time just to dodge the mirror.

"Syaoran, man, easy," Ryu said, hiding behind the sofa, fearing for his life.

Mei Lin fought back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks, seeing her cousin in such a state. "Syaoran, stop." She whispered, but no one heard her.

Eriol looked at Mei Lin's torn expression; he was feeling the exact same way. He was hurt to know that his best buddy hurt someone who was a part of them, but at the exact same time, he couldn't bring himself to hate Syaoran. He's family, after all.

"Aaargh!" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs, knocking the television over, breaking the LCD. He punched the aquarium and the water spilled out along with the two little Arowana swimming in it. His fist was dripping with fresh, raw blood non-stop. He fell to the floor.

"Syaoran, please stop," Mei Lin whispered, taking a step towards him.

He tried to prevent himself from crying, but it was no use. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I wasn't lying when I told her I love her. She's my whole world, and I lost her because of my stupid ego."

Mei Lin hugged him and sobbed. "Let's go back to the mansion now, okay? Get some rest. Tomorrow, we will try to talk about this and figure things out."

Ryu and Eriol pulled him from the floor and helped him to walk, since his whole face was blank.

Tomoyo watched as Eriol, Ryu and Mei Lin stood beside Syaoran. Eriol and Ryu went ahead, while Mei Lin stayed behind with Tomoyo.

"I find it funny, though… the fact that he had played Sakura was enough for me to hate him but somehow… I don't," Tomoyo breathed out in disbelief. "I feel that there's something wrong here."

"We won't know if he doesn't tell us soon, so we might as well go back for today. When he's feeling okay, he'll tell us."

"I agree with that."

"What about Sakura? Aren't you afraid she'll wander off somewhere else?"

Tomoyo gave her a serene smile. "Sakura's the strongest person I've ever met; knowing her, she won't let herself drown in sorrow. She'll probably go back to our apartment and cry the whole night before sorting things out."

"I'm suddenly feeling very afraid that she'll hate us, too." Mei Lin whispered, not wanting to cut ties with Sakura.

Tomoyo giggled. "She wouldn't do that. Let's go back to the mansion; I'll pack her things and move out of the mansion tomorrow. For now, Sakura needs to be alone."

Mei Lin wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's waist, as Tomoyo returned the gesture. Both girls followed the boys to the parking, not wanting to think about the worst things that could happen after this revelation.

.-.-.-.

Sakura opened the door, only to be greeted by darkness. She switched the light on and picked up the bills lying on the floor.

She closed her eyes, clearing her mind for a moment. She thought about Tomoyo and smiled. 'She really understands me.' She thought, seeing as how Tomoyo didn't chase after her.

She took a quick, warm shower and sat on her bed, hugging her huge pillows. She looked all around her and let her tears flow.

"The room's properly lit; I've turned the heater on, I'm wearing pajamas and blanket, yet, I feel as cold and dark as ever." She whispered.

"There's no denying it; I love Syaoran, I really do. But I never thought that he'd be able to do these kinds of things to a girl. Even if it wasn't me, I'd feel bad." She whispered again, sobbing.

"When I heard that dad was in an accident; I didn't cry. I knew I had to remain strong. Dad won't want to see me crying. But… why… won't my tears stop now?" she wiped her cheeks and broke into sobs.

.-.-.-.

"How is he?" Mei Lin asked.

Eriol and Ryu fell to the couch. "Damn that kid," Eriol said, "He drank too much. Even finished a whole bottle of alcohol."

"And he threw up on my shirt," Ryu whined.

"Do you think he'll be able to take this well?" Tomoyo asked, feeling a little worried.

Mei Lin sighed. "We'll find that out tomorrow. I really can't tell—this is the first time he's been like that."

"We'll find out tomorrow if he's alright." Eriol said. "Let's turn in for the night. Tonight's been one of the fuckin' best nights of my life." He said sarcastically. "Ah. Just so you guys know, I received a mail from Sakura. She's handing in her resignation to Syaoran tomorrow, but I already processed it."

"Shouldn't that decision be for Syaoran to make?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol smirked. "I'm the head of the Human Resources Department, so he need not be concerned about this."

.-.-.-.

The next day, Sakura woke up, unable to open her eyes. They were still heavy and puffy from crying the whole night. She checked her bedside clock and jumped out of the covers.

"Holy shit its six thirty! I'll be late for—"

She stopped in front of her closet, remembering the events of last night. From today onwards, she's no longer working for the Li Corporation.

'I should get dressed and get my things, though,' she thought, dragging her feet to the bathroom. She soaked herself in the tub, taking her time. She wanted to feel relaxed and wanted to forget reality.

She began to clear her thoughts and focused on a single goal: Forget Li Syaoran and shut him out of her life.

.-.-.-.

Mei Lin stretched her arms, making her muscles contract and relax. She changed her clothes and went down to get breakfast.

She nearly tripped when Eriol grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She bit him hard.

"Fuck," Eriol cursed, removing his hand. "What was that for!" he whispered.

"Why'd you suddenly grab me! I could've tripped you ass!" she whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

Eriol pointed to the dining table.

Mei Lin peeked and covered her mouth to prevent a shocked shriek escape.

There, on the dining table, was Syaoran. He was reading the morning paper and drinking coffee calmly.

"I was surprised, too." Eriol said, leaning on the wall.

Mei Lin furrowed her brows. "It's still too early; why's he up already?"

"I saw him training earlier. He ran around the mansion's perimeter and even did some exercises. Maybe he was letting off some pain that remained."

"I'll try to talk to him." Mei Lin said.

She made her way to him and sat beside him. "Good morning, Syaoran."

"Mm," he hummed, still reading the paper. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am." She said. "Why're you up so early?"

He placed the paper on the table. "I've been missing training so I decided to do so. Besides, I can't stay so broken and emotional forever, right? I'm _the_ Li Syaoran." He smirked.

Mei Lin signaled to Eriol that Syaoran was normal. Eriol joined them for breakfast, not long before Tomoyo and Ryu did.

.-.-.-.

"Hello, Maria," Sakura greeted as she swiped her ID. "Is your boss upstairs?"

"My boss?" Maria asked, annoyed at how Sakura referred to Li Syaoran. "Isn't he your boss, too?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"As of this very moment, I'm already not an employee of this company," she said. Maria looked at her screen. It displayed Sakura's picture, position and ID number. At the bottom, it read: Access Denied. "I resigned." She added.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you don't need to work now since you're dating President Li."

Sakura laughed a joyous laugh that was fake to the core. "If it would make you feel any better, we broke up."

Maria tried to hide her surprise. "Then why are you still here?"

"I came to get my things, so please issue me a visitor's pass now."

Maria sighed. Sakura, by far, is the most efficient and ideal employee they've ever had and it's really a loss for them. "Would you like some help?"

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry about it; it's just a few things. I can take care of it."

Maria signed a numbered paper and gave it to her. Sakura pinned the paper on her blouse and proceeded to the office.

She opened the door silently, not wanting to catch anyone's attention (if ever there were other people). She gathered her stuff silently and walked out of the building. Syaoran's car pulled up the front, making her face the other way, not wanting to see him.

Syaoran fixed his eyes on her as she hailed a cab and got inside, without even looking back. He kept his face blank and normal as ever, ready to face the day. He felt a stabbing pain in his heart. 'She's really mad.' He thought sadly.

"Maria, what was Miss Kinomoto doing here?" he asked.

Maria adjusted her glasses. "She collected her things, Li-sama."

"Why?" he pressed the elevator button (for his exclusive use only) and it opened immediately.

Maria handed him a few files and mails, which Sakura left for him. She never leaves a job undone, after all.

"She told me she resigned."

Syaoran looked up from the files in time to stop the doors from closing. "What did you just say?"

Maria looked back. "Miss Kinomoto said she's resigned."

"What? When?" he asked. He's the president of this empire and yet he missed out on this? What the hell is going on?

"If I heard correctly, I think she said last night."

"And why was I not informed about this?" he asked again, his temper changing.

Maria stared at him, puzzled. "Miss Kinomoto cannot resign without your consent so there couldn't be…" she stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait a minute. Hiiragizawa-sama is the head of the HR Department. He may have processed the necessary files and let her resign."

Syaoran griped the folders hard. "When he arrives, tell him to see me immediately." He hissed and immediately pressed the button, closing the elevator doors.

"Why's he so worked up? I thought they've broken up?" Maria wondered, walking back to her desk.

.-.-.-.

Syaoran nearly crumpled the folder. "Damn you Eriol," he whispered. He wasn't angry that she resigned, but because it wasn't made known to him. He pushed open the glass doors and was surprised to see his office arranged neatly. Files were on his desk, neatly arranged. There was also the newspaper and the freshly-made muffin and coffee.

He sighed, sitting. 'Why go through all the trouble to make this? It's meaningless without her here.' He stared at the muffin and the hot cup of coffee, thinking about it. Still, this might be her way of saying that this is the last thing she'll ever do for him, and suddenly he thought that this might be their last encounter.

Of course, he still prefers to have this than none at all, right? He grabbed the muffin and took a bite, disappointed. 'It's not strawberry,' he thought. He left the muffin on the table.

He opened the files that were on his desk; She sure is precise. She gets her job done to the very last detail.

Eriol came in with a bored look on his face. "You wanted to see me?"

Syaoran raised his head. "Yeah."

"About what?"

"Why'd you let Sakura resign?" he asked.

"She wants to; I was in no position to tell her not to." Eriol sat on the couch comfortably, flipping through a magazine.

"You could've at least told me."

"Why? Do you still have anything to do with her?"

"For fuck's sake, Eriol! I know what I did was wrong so stop shoving it deeper into me." Syaoran exclaimed, sitting opposite him and pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"It's a good thing you know." Eriol replied flatly. "Look, Syaoran. I know you don't want to let her go, but… let's not force her more into this. She needs to breathe right now and think things over."

"And after that, will she return?" Syaoran asked, even though he knew what Eriol would say.

Eriol sighed. "That's for her to decide, you know that. Just don't force her to return. Or better yet, don't do anything. She's the type of girl who handles things her own way with a clear mind, and likes things to go smoothly."

"I get it, alright." Syaoran said, drinking.

"Would you like to tell me the truth now?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran sighed. "Go call Mei Lin. Let's have dinner outside tonight. I know she's dying to know the details."

Eriol laughed. "You bet. You got some major explaining to do."

.-.-.-.

Sakura folded her clothes neatly and slowly. It seems like she was sighing every second.

"Sakura, are you home?"

Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice. She smiled. "Yea, I'm in my room," she shouted back.

In a minute, the door burst open. Tomoyo's smile disappeared, seeing her friend packing stuff. "What's going on?" Mei Lin's head popped from behind her.

"Oh, hey guys," she greeted, trying her very best to smile whole-heartedly.

Mei Lin approached her. "Sakura… are you… going somewhere?"

Sakura stopped folding her clothes and motioned for both of them to sit beside her. "Y-yeah. Because of you, guys, I won that event during the Halloween Ball, right? I got the prize money already, and I figured that maybe I should go visit Touya and Dad… and maybe clear my head and start over."

Mei Lin gave her a tight hug. "Sakura, I'm so sorry for what Syaoran did. I feel so apologetic in his place."

Sakura giggled. "Silly. There's nothing to apologize for. I should not have expected too much from him."

Tomoyo joined the group hug. "Sakura, I'm going with you."

"What? What about work?"

"That can wait. Besides, I need to take a vacation from work, too. Let's go see Uncle when we get there, okay?"

Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears. "Tomoyo, you really are the best!"

Mei Lin sniffed. "I want to go, too! When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I've already sent a mail to Touya."

"Damn, I can't go with you guys, I have this meeting. But as soon as I'm done, I'll come visit, okay?" Mei Lin said, holding Sakura's hands.

Sakura nodded. "Of course! I'll look forward to that!"

Mei Lin felt something buzzing in her pocket. "Wait, I think I'm getting a call."

Tomoyo helped Sakura with her clothes. "Go on, take it."

Mei Lin excused herself and went to the window. "Hello?"

"Mei, Eriol here. Where are you?"

"Oh, hey. I'm here at Sakura's place right now. Why?"

"I sent you a few messages earlier, didn't you get them?"

"I was busy with the grocery shopping earlier, so I didn't pay much attention. Is there something wrong?"

"Syaoran wants to have dinner tonight. He said he'll explain, so move your ass here right now."

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, alright. Text me where and I'll be there."

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked, sitting on Sakura's suitcase as she zipped it up.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes, sighing. "Just Eriol. He wants me to meet him for dinner tonight; said there's something I need to hear."

"Oh, you better get going, then. It's nearly six thirty." Sakura said, as she and Tomoyo carried the suitcase off the bed. "Oh, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing," Mei Lin quickly replied. If there was anything Sakura would want, she swore to herself that she, Li Mei Lin, would make sure Sakura gets it. This is only but a small thing compared to what her cousin had done.

"Please don't let anyone know about me leaving for New York. I don't want anyone else to know but us three and Eriol."

"You mean you don't want Syaoran to know," Tomoyo said.

Mei Lin nodded. "You can count on me on that. I'll be the one to tell Eriol, so you guys can just relax and pack your stuff. Tomorrow, we can go grocery shopping for some snacks to take with you."

Sakura smiled before giving Mei Lin a tight hug. "Mei Lin, you are the best. I love you."

"Aww, don't mention it," Mei Lin said, a bit relieved that Sakura didn't hate her for being her cousin's… well, cousin.

"I know you've been thinking if I was gonna get mad at you and Eriol and Ryu. Well, stop thinking about that because that is not gonna happen. That thing's between me and Syaoran, okay?"

Mei Lin hugged her again tightly, feeling relieved. "You'll still be my best friend, and Tomoyo," she said.

Tomoyo giggled. "And you know we'll never replace you."

"Alright, get going. They might be waiting for you now." Sakura smiled.

Mei Lin waved and went out of the house, speeding her way to where Syaoran and Eriol are.

.-.-.-.

"Good evening ma'am. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. I'm with Li Syaoran." Mei Lin answered.

The man checked his list and ushered her inside. "Master Li had booked the whole place tonight. Enjoy your stay."

Mei Lin hurried over to where Syaoran, Eriol and Ryu were sitting. She gave Ryu a peck on the lips and sat between him and Eriol, facing Syaoran. "So, what's going on?"

"Let's talk about what happened," Syaoran said. "I know you want to know."

"You bet," Mei Lin said, looking at the menu. "You got some explaining to do."

"What really happened, anyway?" Ryu asked. "Babe, the steak here is superb," he whispered to Mei Lin.

She nodded. "I'll have that." She turned to Syaoran."So, would you like to start now?"

He nodded. "You know that day when Mother came and walked in on us, while we were trying to open the drawers?"

"That was Sakura's first working day, right?" Eriol said. "What about that?"

Syaoran nodded. "From then on I realized I wanted her. But she was rejecting me, and as much as I hate to admit it, my ego got in the way and so I came up with this plan. After putting it into action, though, I realized I was the one that was beginning to fall in love with her, not the other way around. I was surprised when she agreed to go out with me, and that was when we spent the weekend at the villa. During the ball, I was supposed to tell Sato that I'm calling the whole deal off but would still invest in him, Mother got in the way and it came to this."

"Were you even planning on telling her this?" Mei Lin asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yea, but I was waiting for the right time. Apparently, there is no right time."

Ryu thought for a moment. "When you look at it from this angle, it turns out that Auntie Yelan was the one who messed things up."

"And when you think about it logically…" Eriol said, "There's actually a point in what Auntie Yelan did. Remember she was insisting that you settle down already?"

"Yeah," Syaoran answered as their orders arrived.

"Maybe she got pissed at you." Mei Lin snorted. "You're so friggin' piss-able."

"What the hell Mei Lin?" Eriol looked at her. "What the fuck is piss-able?"

Mei Lin thought for a moment. "Sort of like the-person-I-love-to-get-pissed-off-at-the-most. I made it up."

"Sounds like you were referring to him as a urinal," Ryu commented, trying to hide his grin, but to no avail.

Syaoran glared at her. "Drop it. Now, what's with my Mother telling me to get settled got to do with all this?"

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Let's say she thought you were playing Sakura. Oh, wait let me re-phrase that: She sniffed out that you were playing her, and asked Sato Kazuki about it. She offered him a larger sum of money in exchange of taking her side and double-crossing you."

Syaoran thought for a moment. "You got a point."

"Tomorrow, Auntie Yelan's coming back from New York." Eriol said. "You can take that opportunity to talk with her."

"Just do it calmly—as calm as you can," Ryu reminded him. "And what shall we do with Sato?"

"Beat him to death?" Mei Lin suggested.

Eriol hummed. "No, torture him to death like that movie, Man On Fire. Man, I'd love to do that."

Syaoran shook his head. "Sato has nothing to do with this, anyway. He was just a tool for mother, as so was Sakura. I'll settle this with Mother tomorrow."

"Good," Mei Lin said. "But… Syaoran, exactly what is it that you feel for her? Who is she for you?"

Syaoran swirled the wine in his glass. "She's everything to me—she's the girl I love."

.-.-.-.

_New York_

Touya held Fujitaka's hands, his eyes filled with joy. "Father," he said, "Sakura will arrive here the day after tomorrow. Don't you want to see her?"

Yukito looked up from the book he's reading and sat next to his best friend.

"You have to wake up, okay? It's been almost a year, and this is the first time we'll see her. So hurry and open your eyes, please?" Touya sniffed, burying his face on the blankets.

Something moved, getting Yukito's attention.

"Touya, look…"

Touya raised his head and immediately yelled, "Nurse! NURSE!"

.-.-.-.

"Mei Lin, why are you in such a hurry?" Ryu asked as Mei Lin went around her room, grabbing stuff.

She mumbled her reply.

"What? Where?" Ryu asked again.

Syaoran passed by her room and saw her running around like crazy. Her door was open, so he leaned against the frame.

"Mei Lin, answer me." Ryu asked again.

"I said I'm going to see Sakura off today and I'm late! Dammit don't keep on asking," she said, irritated.

Syaoran perked his head up. 'Seeing her off…?'

"What? Where is she going?" Ryu asked. "I wouldn't ask you over and over if you would say your answer louder."

"I can't, okay? Syaoran might hear. She's going to New York today and it's still undecided when she'll return."

"What did you just say?"

Mei Lin turned around. "Xi-xiao Lang!" She blurted out.

"She's leaving… today? What time is her flight?"

Mei Lin looked around and sighed. "I'm sorry, cousin. But Sakura made me promise not to tell you—"

"I'm asking you what time her flight is!" Syaoran yelled.

"It's at 8am." Mei Lin blurted out of shock.

Syaoran ran off to his car and immediately drove off. He checked his watch: he needs to get to the airport in thirty minutes.

.-.-.-.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said, noticing how her hands were shaking, "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm just happy that I'll get to visit dad after waiting so long," she said.

Tomoyo gave her a hug. "Don't you dare start crying now or I swear I'll leave you." She threatened.

Sakura giggled. "I won't."

"_Flight 187 to New York is ready for boarding. Please proceed to gate 2."_

Sakura and Tomoyo gathered their luggage and proceeded to the said gate. Tomoyo glanced to the side. "Sakura, you go in first. I'll just get coffee."

"Then I'll take your luggage with me. See you there."

Tomoyo nodded. Once Sakura was out of earshot, she phoned her body guard. "He's here. At all costs, do not let him get near us."

She ran up to Sakura and smiled. "I changed my mind. Let's go in, quickly."

"Wow, you sure are excited," Sakura giggled. "Alright, let's go!"

.-.-.-.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out but was blocked by tons of ladies wearing a black suit. "Let me through."

"I'm sorry, Mister Li. We were given strict orders not to let you near them at all costs."

"Don't you even know who I am? SAKURA!" He yelled.

.-.-.-.

"Huh?" Sakura wondered. "I think I heard someone call my name—"

She was about to turn her head, but Tomoyo pushed her. "It's just your imagination. Let's go, quick."

.-.-.-.

Syaoran watched as Sakura entered the gates, his heart sinking deeper. Why is this happening to him? Why is he losing the most important person to him? Is this the end for him and her? Will he never see her again?

He sat in his car, waiting for his anger to go away. His phone rang and he answered it almost immediately.

"This had better be important." He said.

"Chairman Li Yelan has arrived, Li-sama." Maria said.

Syaoran hung up and glared on the road, revving up his engine.

"We need to talk, _mother."_ He thought, speeding off.

.-.-.-.

A/N: Finally, here is chapter 10! :) Sorry for the late updates recently :( But, I'll make up for it during Christmas break! So just wait another week more and I can finally write chapter 11 and finish it.

Please review! Thank you, all your reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
